RWBY: A Light in the Dark
by The Twisted Jester
Summary: There are two teams that formerly lived in the shadows of Vale, are finally being brought up into the light as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Although they have temporarily escaped the shadows a piece of it followed them, watching, waiting, plotting and taking advantage of the naivety of the people who thought they could escape it so easily.
1. Endings, and New Begginings

**Author's Note: This is in a different multiverse then the original Rwby and is my take of what would happen if my characters were introduced into the world. I am open to suggestions, but be patient if you message me because I am a bit new to the site and have yet to fully understand it. I plan on releasing another chapter every one and a half weeks and if you suggest something do not expect it to happen next chapter because I write several chapters ahead at times.**

 _ **I do not own RWBY all rwby ideas and concepts belong to monty (rest in peace) and rooster teeth. I only own my teams**_

 **Chapter 1: Endings, and New Beginnings**

A seventeen year old male sat in a tall pine tree polishing his prized sniper and watching the comings and goings of Beacon Academy. It was his first year and he was supposed to be at the beginning of the year announcements but one of his friends was late and he was singled out to look for the sucker. It was nice to be out of the crowded ceremony hall and take a breather. The nice crisp air tickled his lungs and in the corner of his eye he saw a swift movement, then suddenly everything seemed to move slowly as his turned, equally as slow and looked at the blur. It was a little girl with a scythe as big as her on her back zooming around, seemingly admiring people's weapons. Even with his enhanced reaction time, that annoyingly enough activated on its own, she was moving fast. Soon his eyes started throbbing and he gasped and gripped at his eyes a deep throbbing pain stabbed into the back of his head and eyes. When he looked up again she was long gone, lost in the inflow of people rushing to get good seats in the ceremony hall.

He heard a sudden explosion and he turned to look at it almost falling out of the tree. He saw the mini stone plaza outside the hall that had a large new soot mark on it. The red headed girl sat on the floor apologizing rapidly to a person in white. He recognized this person, Weiss Schnee. He snarled, he disliked people who grew up with it good. He watched as the stuck up yelled at the redhead turning red at the face. He would have intervened but he really wanted to maintain his low profile. Anyways a black haired girl with a bow on her head stepped in and defended her. He looked closer at her, something about her seemed different.

"Hey Derek, you find him yet?" A dark kid who looked no older than the one in the tree asked a bit impatiently from the bottom of the tree.

"Dante, how about you try to find a guy that can turn invisible when he doesn't want to be found." Derek growled jumping down the tree landing softly in front of Dante. He had a black scarf wrapped around his mouth and a toque on his head to protect him from the frigid air. Wrapped around his waist were chains that matched his black leather jacket.

Derek laughed to himself "You really went all out didnt you?"

Dante scoffed "It seems you could learn something from me." he gestured at Derek's cargo pants and grey hoodie.

Derek walked off and said back to him "Come on I am sure he will show up eventually, we don't want to be late for our own ceremony." Derek hoisted his sniper onto his back and pulled a lever that made the tripod and scope merged back into the sniper and a blade shot out of the end so it looked like a naginata with a barrel.

When they walked in a person they both believed to be professor Goodwitch was on the stage, Ozpin was already leaving after saying a short speech they both missed.

"You will gather in the barn tonight" She said into the speaker that made her already powerful voice emanate throughout the halls. "Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed."

Dante sighed "Well that was a great speech, wish I could of heard it."

A figure with a fedora appeared next to him "You could of if you weren't so late." He took a bite of an apple and scrunched up his nose.

Derek took a deep breath and in a calm voice he said "That is because we were looking for you, you little piece of-"

Dante cut in "Edward! where you hear the whole time."

Edward tipped his fedora "Of course, well I watched you scurry around looking for me a bit, but then I headed over here and hung out in the rafters" He pointed up to the ceiling.

Derek sighed and said "Let's go, I want to eat some food, I'm famished."

Dante and Edward gave him a quizzical look "We ate before we came." Dante stated.

"You used your semblance didn't you?" Edward asked laughing "It would make more sense if Dante's semblance made him hungry, but instead it is the guy with the good eyes."

Derek sighed and scratched his head. "We done talking about my eyes? I'm getting Hangry."

Dante sighed "I wanted to take look around campus before that initiation thing."

"I got food prepared for the case of the hangry" Edward said and took out 4 chocolate bars and handed it to Derek who scarfed it down in a manner of moments. They left the hall and started exploring and talking amongst themselves.

Derek took account of his surroundings taking note of good hiding places and vantage points, just out of pure habit and to keep his brain busy.

Dante whistled as the passed a large fountain with flowing water "Wow this academy is rich eh?"

Derek raised an eyebrow "Of course, Huntsmen and women, to be fair minded, are pretty much the first line of defence against Grimm."

Edward interjected "And terrorist cells like WhiteFang, we almost do the army's job for them. They are basically a glorified police officers."

They nodded in agreement. They walked around, and talked until it started getting dark.

"So time to go to the barn right?" Dante asked.

"Yea, but did they even tell us what, or where that is?" Derek asked.

"Nope." Edward stated ever so helpfully.

"Well this is great." Derek sighed and ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

"What do you think this initiation will be?" Dante asked "I hope it isn't a written test."

"That would be nice if it was just a test. I would ace those." Derek said then teasingly said "Maybe they will ship you back to that little shack you live in."

"I do not think it is a test, Ozpin said that 'knowledge can only carry you so far' so I assume he isn't one for standardized testing." Edward said in between a yawn. They wandered around until they found this barn rushing in and claiming the spot near the doors, they got the worst spot. They started changing into their PJs, Derek trying to avoid everyone's staring as he took off his shirt and revealed a large scar almost as if a wild beast mauled him. Dante looked away when he saw it, guilt eating at his heart. Derek looked unnerved especially with one blonde haired, well endowed girl staring at him and his well-toned body whistling and he mumbled under his breath "If the situation was reversed I will be lynched by feminists." and sighed.

* * *

"I am so late. I am so late! Why did I stay up all night reading and watching anime?!" Andrea Chalise washed her face and quickly put on a clothes she set out for herself the previous morning tied up her brown hair and quickly checked the mirror. Looking into her green eyes. Good enough. She booked it to Beacon hailing a taxi and jumping in she yelled at the driver "Beacon, Hurry!." The cab started speeding and she yelped "But don't break the law… please?" the cab slowed down and stopped in front of Beacon. People were already leaving the meeting hall and she had no idea what just happened. She jumped out before the driver could even ask for his cash and she started running off when the driver yelled "Hey lady, I need my cash!"

"OH! So sorry." She took out a bill and gave it to him "Keep the change! I'm already late!" And she started running and she entered the hall slamming the doors open.

A small girl in white robes and black hair was the only one there. She laughed "Being fashionably late only works if you arrive before the event ends."

Andrea blushed and stammered "Uh- I I'm not too late am I? My al-larm clock refused to work, then I slept in and this first day is already a blast!" She said sarcastically and covered her face with her hands resisting the urge to screech with frustration.

The girl in the robes laughed, her voice sounding like chiming bells and she said mirthfully "We are going to have so much fun with each other studying alongside each other." She smiled as if she was laughing at an internal joke "I'm Grace, Nice to meet you Andrea." She pranced off.

"Bye? Wait, when did I tell you my name?" Andrea yelled after her and she responded by laughing and yelling "Meet at the barn tonight~ I'll introduce you to your friends"

Andrea shivered "What was that about? That was so creepy.." She said under her breath.

* * *

A dark ominous figure stood in the shadows watching the new recruits flow into Beacon, He adjusted his skull mask his red eyes glaring from the shadows of the eye slits. They are all naive, they did not know they were all falling for the same trap he did. He shook his head with pity, but this is why he joined whitefang in the first place was to stop things like what happened to him from happening again. He had no idea how deep the corruption ran but it was his intention to figure out no matter the cost, he already paid his dues now he deserved change and since he was not getting any he was going to force it into action. He was tired of waiting, tired of 'peaceful' protests and for the people who got rich on the system they created to change it.

"Adam, nice to see you again." The figure said without turning around. Adam the swordsman walked out of the shadows and scoffed "You are as keen as always."

"You here to stop me Adam?" The masked man asked.

"No, I am just here to tell you, that if you do this the Whitefang will not support you, they do not care who you are or what you did." Adam stoically stated.

The masked man laughed "You're OK with this Adam? They have been too dormant for too long. The change we want will never happen if this proceeds!" He turned to face Adam but he was already gone. He was not going to modify his plan for anyone, not anymore. He no longer had the freedom to, soon it will be too late.

The corrupt minister should be leaving from Ozpin's office soon, he just had to wait till the perfect time to stage his 'accident'. He looked into the courtyard and saw a man in a tux leave. That was him, he was a benefactor of beacon and the one who he has been tracking for quite sometime now. He almost killed him by blowing up one of his factories killing hundreds. He blew it up just to kill a thorn in his side. He used children with special gifts to make his business huge, he hired people to kidnap people who opposed him and have them disappear or swear silence for some reason or other. The man got into his limo and rode away and The masked man followed after him running along the rooftops and occasionally teleporting to get ahead of the limo or to get across gaps he couldn't jump across. Eventually they stopped at a hotel a fancy one. The masked man climbed towards the hotel and looked through the large windows into the grand receiving hall. A few people at the bottom of the tower pointed at the masked man thinking he was some sort of performer. Then he teleported inside and on top of a solid gold chandelier.

There was a red velvet carpet on the floor and everything was over embellished and fancy no ordinary person would ever be able to spend a night here. He started loosening the chandelier as the man walked closer and right when he was below it the chandelier fell and the masked man teleported back onto the tower and climbed away. Everyone will just believe it was a tragic accident. Now he just has to leave. He ran along the roofs and then suddenly Adam jumped onto the roof and said "I warned you Skull, don't come back or we will treat you like we never met."

Skull laughed and said "I never needed the Whitefang's they're too weak and do not see the world as I do."

Adam sighed "Your parents will be disappointed, even though they are key members, they can not stop us from killing you for violating orders."

Skull looked away and said "I know." and teleported away.

* * *

Alex Nixia walked into the CEO of the Schnee companies office. He stood at attention looking around the office it was almost like a suite, with suits of armour and swords everywhere there were even some hunting trophies on the wall. In the center of the room was a desk with a swivel chair behind it that was facing the window that overlooked the entire city. The man in a deep authoritative voice said "Alex, have you been informed of why I summoned you here?"

"Not yet they told me you would give me a mission briefing." Alex said plainly

"I hired you from the Nixia mercenary corp so you can infiltrate Beacon academy and be a bodyguard without my daughter's knowledge." He said not even facing the mercenary.

"Sir, how am I going to get into Beacon Academy?" Alex asked trying to be as respectful as possible.

"I have handled that, you leave tonight get your things ready. I will send someone over to your house to pick you up." The CEO dismissed Alex.

Alex getting the cue, left the room and headed down the hall to the elevator and once he got inside he started scowling "I trained since I was five to fight and I have to use my honed skills to protect some sort of pampered princess? This is a waste of my skills." He said and took out a notebook and started writing down information about the CEO that might prove useful later then pocketed it. "Maybe the missions I get sent on in Beacon will entertain me more, and it would be nice to get away from my family, they can be a bit crazy." He sighed.

He got onto his motorcycle and drove off to his home and packed up, he would be arriving in Beacon as soon as he could, but knowing his luck he will get sidetracked.

* * *

In the morning Derek, Edward and Dante sat in a locker room preparing their stuff for this initiation, whatever that may be. Derek was taking apart his sniper tinkering, adding a few last modifications before the moment of truth. He swore as a piece refused to go on properly. Edward was pouring an orange dust into a vial of his sword. Edwards sword had a single line of glowing orange on his sword going from hilt to point. Dante put on some lightweight armour and said to his friends "So, apparently teams are decided here."

Edward nodded and said "We may not be in the same team, which is unfortunate but unavoidable."

"I'm sure with our luck we will each be in a different team." Derek said as the piece finally went where it was supposed to go.

"At least then we can be rivals." Dante laughed

"That would be interesting" Edward said as he clipped his longsword to his back.

Dante was shining his kusarigama and making sure the guns attached to it were functioning properly. They heard a thunk and they all turned to see a blond haired kid pinned to a locker by Pyrrha a well known warrior, Edward laughed "I wonder what the poor SOB said."

"No idea." Derek said as he put his sniper on his back and walked out of the locker room followed shortly by the others.

In the same locker room Andrea sat next to Grace who was humming and swinging her feet as Andrea was having difficulty putting on her gauntlet.

Grace shot up to her feet and clapped and said to Andrea "See those three?" Pointing at a group of three males "That is Edward, he is cool looking and mysterious but do not let that fool you he is actually quite shy. That is Dante, he is… well I will let you figure that one out, let's just say interesting for now. That is Derek, he is the smartest of the bunch although he will never say it nor act like it. You are all going to be really good friends." Grace smiled.

"Have you even met those three?" Andrea asked as she finally got the gauntlet on.

"Nope." She said matter of factly.

"Then how do you know?" Andrea ask as she reached for the other gauntlet.

"I just do." Grace said looking at her quizzically as if she was confused how Andrae would not know such simple things. "Like that girl right there, that is Laura." She pointed to a girl with short cut hair who had dual pistols holstered on her hip and a DMR and an Assault rifle on her back as well as a bunch of grenades. "And there is Natalie" She pointed at a girl with long brown hair, bright blue eyes and ample breasts. She had a giant sword on her back that was almost as tall as her. "Aaaaand" she looked around then looked really confused.

Andrea strapped on the last piece of armour and asked "What is it?"

Grace looked around in a bit of a panic "Huh, Alex isn't here."

Andrea laughed "I guess you don't know everything, huh." and thought to herself " _ **Thank goodness I do not want anyone to know about my collection of fanfics and other stuff she will think I am crazy! Wait what if her ability is to read minds?!**_ " She looked to Grace who was humming and spinning her staff around. " _ **It seems she cannot read minds."**_ She thought to herself with relief.

Grace looked to Andrea and asked "You done? Good let's gooooooo!" She pointed ahead of her as if she was a great general leading an army and laughed her voice chiming throughout the locker room. Andrea followed.

* * *

They all stood in a line in front of Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin. Natalie was standing at the end of the line impatiently tapping her foot ignoring the headmaster's speech grabbing just the important parts, like the objective and the fact they will be flung off a cliff the partner part seemed a bit confusing like how could anyone make a functional team when people are all flung together, and the first person you see is your partner, what if there is a team with four snipers. A little girl with pitch black hair stood next to her smiling at her and looking pleased. She was just about to ask what she was so pleased about when she got flung into the air. She swore, surprised she was the first one. "Ahhhhahahahahahha!" she screamed as she free fell down into the forest. She took out her giant sword holding it with one hand her eyes filled with glee, this was more fun then Qrow let on when he told her about Beacon.

She neared the treetops and grabbed the tip of a tree and it bent backwards and and flung her backwards and she grabbed another tree as she flew backwards and swung around and landed on one of the top branches and smiled. "Flawless landing! Natalie Glare takes the lead with style and skill" She stood on the tree her hands on her hips when a projectile hit her directly in the back and she fell. She landed at the bottom of the forest with something heavy on her back. She groaned and got up and looked around.

That little girl with the long black hair stood before her with the biggest smile that in all honesty looked a little creepy. "Hi Natalie I am Grace, we are going to be good friends." She laughed her bell like voice echoed.

"Uhhh hi? Do I uhh know you?" She asked tenuously.

"Nope, but I do." She said with still smiling.

"Okaaay? Well let's go." She walked off.

"North." Grace said pointing in the opposite direction Natalie was going.

"Right, North" She turned and started walking north.

* * *

Meanwhile Edward was freefalling holding onto his fedora he flipped a dial on his sword and it morphed into a gun with vents and a large barrel. He aimed it down and shot, the laser that shot out of it propelled him up a bit and he landed safely on a branch. quickly catching his fedora before it fell off. He then switched the dial again and it turned back into a longsword and he put it onto his back and started climbing down the tree invisible. He saw from his tree that blond kid hanging from a tree with a spear embedded into his clothes just hanging swinging to and fro. He laughed a bit and continued on because how could that poor SOB make eye contact if he was invisible. Ozpin said only if we made eye contact do we need to partner up so he continued onwards. Once he was far away enough he turned visible then he remembered the spear that pinned the blond kid was Pyrrha's, meaning she would head back to claim it so before she could he could intercept her and then he will get one of the best fighters in his team. He then heard someone screaming as she flew overhead the trees seemed to catch her as she fell and a tree branch snapped and smacked Edward in the face knocking off his fedora.

The girl climbed down and saw him as he was reaching for his fedora and in a surprised

voice she yelped "You are a faunus!?" she pointed at the wolf ears protruding out of his head.

Edward sighed and he stated "And you're a human. While we are stating facts, you're rude."

The girl rubbed her head and said "Sorry, I guess we are partners, I am Andrea. Who are you?" She offered her hand.

He turned away and started walking off a bit annoyed at his foiled plan.

"I see, going for the strong silent type to intimidate me huh? Well!... it's working." Andrea walked behind him and asked him "Soooo, can you fight monsters? Because I do not know if I can, this would be the first time actually fighting." She waiting in silence for an answer "Hello?" She called at Edward who continued ignoring her.

Edward thought to himself " _ **Great my partner seems to be incompetent."**_ then he remembered that blond kid hanging from the tree and felt a little better. He wondered how his friends were holding out.

* * *

Derek had a dream like this once, falling endlessly. Normally it was nice and peaceful, flying through the clouds without a care in the world, well at least in comparison to this, considering this was real, and he could actually die. At least he had a lot of practise falling in his dreams although he had no idea how accurate the physics are in his dreams. He saw Dante land in the forest not so gracefully and realized the ground was coming close and fast. It was then he realized his career as a huntsman may draw to a close at an untimely age. He said his prayers being the optimistic person he is and prepared for the worse. He grabbed a branch and swung up and landed on top of it.

"Well that went better than expected." Derek said and looked around and saw a bunch of trees and bushes "Well this is great, how about i start by looking for Dante."

He jumped from tree to tree happy to be back in his element, cities were too stuffy and polluted for his tastes. He looked at the upper foliage and saw a bunch of broken branches and slash marks on the tree slidding all the way down to the grass below. There he saw Dante with his arms crossed trying to make sense of the situation.

Derek jumped down in front of him and said "Hey, you lost?"

Dante yelped and fell on his arse and swore at Derek. "I guess i am partners with you, I wonder who Edward got…"

Derek shrugged "How could I know." He started off north.

* * *

Laura Gladius calmly flew through the sky looking around for what could possible be a temple that houses a relic and saw in a clearing something with a bunch of stone pillars around a circular stone floor in the middle of an opening. When she saw that she took out a rope with a claw at the end and threw it at a branch it wrapped around several times and held on. She swung off the branch doing a flip landing safely on the ground. She looked around, it should be easy to get to the target, just head north east and she should be at it in a manner of moments. She climbed up the tree and untangled the grapple, she didn't know if she would need it later. At that moment something shrieked and she instinctively took out her pistol and aimed at the sky and saw a Nevermore. Its eyes were locked on her and it was charging going for the kill. She quickly untied the rope and jumped onto the next tree as a feather shot and sliced the branch she was on in half. She knelt and aimed her DMR taking three burst shots at it and nimbly climbed down the tree and ran into the thick foliage trying to lose it.

"Already I run into a freaking Nevermore? How unlucky can I get?" She said to herself as she took two more potshots while running all of the shots flying wide. She turned to face where she was running and saw a Beowolf right in front of her slashing at her chest. She slid under the creature's legs unloading 3 shots into its head as she slid underneath it and got to her feet and saw that she was surrounded. At least ten Beowolves around her and a Nevermore above her. Even though the situation boded really bad for her she remained calm and readied her weapon.

-Chapter End-

 **Authors Note: Thank you for reading my story, please if you have time give me some feedback I really want to know what is working and what is not as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Authors Note: Unfortunately the person who usually helps me edit my chapters unexpectedly went missing and I have no means to reach him, so there may be slightly more errors in this chapter so just a warning before hand.**

 **Chapter 2: New Friends**

Alex stood in the airport muttering to himself looking up at the screen that said "Delayed due to storms." He sighed, sitting on a chair. He already missed the first day with the preparations and now he was probably was going to miss the second because of the layover. He was still stuck in Atlas. He took out his scroll and started to do some searches, " _It may be nice to be well acquainted to the area of Veil and their traditions if I am going to live there for four years."_ He thought to himself. He sat scanning through the databases and then his scroll buzzed. It was his brother, Benny. He looked at the text

"Hey bro, I got that info you wanted see you in four years. Hope I can ttyl" Alex smirked, and murmured "Thanks" as he typed it and sent it.

He opened the document and saw a picture of Weiss Schnee. His 'client' there was some interesting data there on her. There were also some other 'interesting mentions' that Benny was so inclined to add.

Laura Gladius, she was the daughter of a high ranking officer in the military of Vale. He continued on reading and the more he read the more interested he became.

He texted his brother "This can prove to be useful, I will pay you back with some souvenirs."

He continued reading there was a little blurb about everyone of interest there, he laughed he was always interested in his brother's ability to find information but this was really something else. his scroll buzzed once more, it was his brother.

"Get me some of their Vale Beer, my friend there told me it is amazing. ;)"

Alex sighed and responded "How could I get you beer I am Seventeen."

"Idk" He texted back.

Alex got up as he heard over the intercom "People heading to Veil please approach terminal number 5" He shouldered his carry on and walked to the terminal running his hand through his slicked back black hair and adjusting his perfectly minted suit.

"Time to protect a stuck up princess." Was the last thing Alex said before walking aboard the aircraft. He walked down the aisle found his seat and sat down, reclining and plugging in his headphones into his ears and started listening to some calming music.

* * *

Laura stood in the middle of a bunch of Beowolves guns ready. She quickly took two grenades and threw them, they exploded turning three of the beowolves into giblets. Laura, seeing her opportunity, booked it to the opening only to be intercepted by two of the Beowolves at once. She aimed her pistol at one and her DMR at the other holding it in one hand, reinforcing it with Aura, so the recoil won't shatter her arm, and fired. They staggered back and fell onto their backs several bullets in their chest and head. Then she ran into the foliage and hid behind a tree and peeked around firing a few more rounds hitting two in the legs of the Beowolves that were charging her. They fell to the floor howling and struggling back up to their feet. She holstered her pistol and took out another grenade and got hit in the chest by a razor sharp feather and was sent flying backwards dropping the grenade. She felt her aura depleting. She booted the live gernade as best as she could and dived behind a rock shrapnel bouncing off her cover, as her ears rang from the explosion. She ran away from the approaching Beowolves taking a few quick shots behind her at the 5 remaining Beowolves. The Nevermore flew above her ominously. She had little chance of surviving all of this but even knowing this she remained calm and continued running and continuing to take potshots when her DMR clicked. She was out of ammo. She threw it aside and turned to faced them and took out her assault rifle and she smiled

"Now it gets interesting." She said and aimed it at a beowolf that was only 2 meters from her. It suddenly stopped as it was filled with bullets and fell to the floor. She ducked a swing from a beowolf that circled around her when she was preoccupied and tried to claw her from behind and without looking she aimed behind her and shot unloading ten bullets into its skull.

"Then there were three." She pointed her gun at the remaining Grimm. "Come and get me."

They all charged at once ignoring the possibility of death. She jumped over the first one before it could even swing and shot it in the back and did a landing roll and went straight into a kneeling position, unloading half her clip into another one.

The last Beowulf jumped over it's dead brethren and landed on her roaring in her face. Remaining calm she stuck the gun in its mouth and squeezed the trigger.

 _Click_ She pressed it again _Click._

" _Crap"_ She thought as spittle and drool splattered on her face.

* * *

Grace pranced forwards and she suddenly stopped turned ninety degrees spinning on one leg and started walking due east. Natalie continued walking forwards and called to Grace "North is that way!" She gave her a bewildered look. Grace just laughed and said "Silly Nat, there are giant snakes there."

Natalie looked at her and asked "How could you possibly know that?"

Grace laughed "Because I just do." She said in a voice meant to be cheerful but just sounded creepy.

"Right, gottit snakes." Natalie said as she walked forward and saw a large field of grass where a kid with a ponytail and dual uzis was fighting two snakes a black and a white giant snake.

"What do you know, you're right." Natalie said with a surprised hitch to her voice. "We should help him."

Grace just shrugged and said "Don't worry he will be fine, those snakes are no match for him."

"Once again how on earth could you know that?" Natalie asked a bit terrified.

"I just do." Grace smiled as the kid grabbed the snake's fangs broke them and spun around stabbing it in the eye.

Natalie walked away hoping that she didn't get trapped in a cursed section in the forest and the little girl that was following her was actually a vengeful ghost. She shivered, she will not be watching horror movies anytime soon.

They both continued on walking Grace taking the lead whistling a creepy tune that made Natalie shiver once more.

* * *

Derek and Dante walked through the forest earlier Derek climbed up a tree and saw a clearing with a weird structure so they were heading there to check it out. They heard gunshots and a bunch of yelling and fighting but they have yet to run into any beasties, luckily. It started getting lighter as the forest thinned and they walked into a clearing with the pillars of stone and pedestals with chess pieces on it. It seemed like every single piece was still there.

Derek smiled "We are off to a good start, we're the first to get here."

Dante laughed and said "I'm surprised we got here before Edward, he's as good as you in the forest but he has a few advantages." Dante stepped towards the circle of stone.

"Wait, it might be trapped." Derek said and started prodding the tiles with his weapon and walking forward until they got to the closest piece, a white bishop. Derek's snatched it up and prepared for darts or some sort of trap but relaxed when nothing happened.

"That was anti-climatic." he said to Dante and sighed. "To the cliffs now I guess?"

"Yea, that is what I would do." Dante answered.

Then they heard a roar Derek and Dante both froze and turned around to see a girl with long brown hair running as fast as she could towards them, Edward was running close behind her and shot them an anxious look.

Suddenly a large Ursa tore out of the woods and roared.

Derek booked it to the trees to get a good position breaking out in a cold sweat mumbling to himself "An Ursa? It had to be an Ursa, I hate Ursa'. hate 'em I hate 'em." He approached the tree line and started climbing as the three others formed a line of defence.

Derek yelled from the tree "Dante! Edward the normal plan! Girl there, uh, stay alive!" He got into position and aimed his sniper.

Dante unravel his chains and started swinging his kusarigama and Edward unsheathed his sword. The girl took out a chakram that looked like a snowflake with spikes and all sorts of designs. Edward vanished right off the bat and Dante started to swing his weapon wildly creating a sphere of blades that the Ursa couldn't go into without getting hit. Dante was moving at speeds that seemed almost inhuman, and a peculiare black smoke oozed from him. The girl threw the chakram at the Ursa and missed. Derek sighed and aimed down the sights at the bear waiting for Edward to do his thing.

The girl threw another chakram that looked like a flower only the petals were giant blades and threw it. This one flew straight at the Ursa's neck and the other Chakram was behind the Ursa, curving around so they would both collide at the same place and could very possibly behead the bear. The Ursa took a step forward taking the two kusarigamas in the gut and the chakrams in the shoulders and it slashed at Dante.

"Come on Edward!" Derek mumbled to himself not taking his sights off its head. Suddenly a laser shot out of nowhere and blasted its arm back right before it hit Dante and it staggered back and Derek saw his opportunity and took his shot. The gunshot echoed throughout the forest and the Ursa fell to the floor.

Dante looked at the Ursa and gave a thumbs up and said "Right between the eyes like

usual."

Derek climbed down the tree and walked towards Edward and this new girl and asked "What is your name?"

"Andrea… Chalise" She said seeming a bit off put.

"I am Derek, that is Dante and that somber fellow is Edward." Derek smiled. "Edward, there are two of each pieces I bet this is how they form teams, how bout you grab yourself a white bishop."

Edward nodded and grabbed a bishop and returned to the group. They all nodded to each other and headed off towards the cliffs.

* * *

Grace and Natalie were walking due north once again when suddenly Grace stopped in her tracks, again.

"What now?" Natalie asked a bit tired of her mumbojumbo.

"We have to go west. Now!' Grace looked around in a panic.

"What why?" Natalie asked.

Grace looked her in the eyes and in a serious voice said "Someone might die if we don't."

"Ok whatever you say… this is a bit creepy if you ask me.." Natalie said a bit on edge but Grace already ran off leaving Natalie no other choice other than to give chase. They ran through bushes and knocked aside branches making no effort on being silent.

* * *

Laura kept the rifle in the beast's mouth keeping it from chomping down on her throat and reached for her pistols. She drew it and moved to aim it at the beast's throat when it placed a claw on her arm pinning it to the ground. She struggled to move the beowulf's weight was too much for her to lift. Then the saliva that seemed to coat her rifle made her grip slip and it fell out of its mouth letting the creature bite her shoulder sapping her aura like crazy. She grimaced and the beowulf reared up to take a chunk out of her throat when a giant sword stabbed it right through the chest. and it crumpled to the floor. Laura slowly got up to her feet and saw a girl with ragged jeans and a long sleeve hoodie and fingerless gloves. She gave her a half smile and a nod. Behind her was a little girl with long black hair and a knowing smile.

"Thanks." She said as she got to her feet and picked up her discarded DMR and reloaded her weapons.

"I am Natalie. What is your name?" The girl with the giant sword ask.

"Laura." She simply stated.

"I am Grace, nice to see you again Laura Gladius." She said with a smile

"Do not mind her, she has a thing with being as creepy as she possibly can." Natalie said bluntly and gestured for Laura to follow her "You got a teammate?"

Laura shook her head. "There was an odd number of contestants. I think i drew the short straw."

"That sucks, how about you stick with us for a while." Natalie suggested and Grace nodded excitedly.

Laura sighed and said "I guess I really have no choice, being alone is too dangerous." She holstered her weapons and followed Natalie. Grace followed along with a big smile on her face whistling that creepy tune she always whistles.

* * *

Derek and the others were traversing through the forest when they saw a Nevermore flying above them looking really angry cawing and screeching.

Dante squinted at it and asked "Am I the only one that sees someone wearing a red cape in that bird?"

Derek looked at it closely through the scope of his sniper "Nope, that is most definitely a girl in a red cloak on that Nevermore, with a girl in a white dress too. Wait I think I have seen these two before…."

Edward gave him a quizzical look

"When I was looking for you, yesterday, I saw those two fighting if they are partners that's too bad for them." Derek answered Edwards unspoken question.

They continued onwards Andrea hesitating a bit and asked "Should we help them?"

Derek shrugged it off "I am sure if they needed help Ozpin would send someone in to help."

Dante looked at him and said "What if he was serious about not helping? Or if he wasn't what if they arrive too late?"

Derek stopped and sighed. "Fine I will help them." He aimed and took a shot hitting the feather the white dress girl was on forcing her to fall to the floor and making the Nevermore back off and not dive down to gobble her up because it was too wary of where the shot came from.

"She survived the first fall, I am sure the second will be fine. Let's hurry i don't want to be here any longer than necessary." Derek sighed.

Andrea continued onward giving a look to Edward who stayed silent the entire exchange who just shrugged. Derek raised a hand and they stopped and they saw Pyrrha running with a Deathstalker following her the blonde kid was nowhere to be found.

Andrea stammered "We need to help her."

Derek laughed "That's Pyrrha Nikos she won't need help to fight that and we need to get to the cliffs. As much as I would love to help, our mission is more important."

Andrea gave him a look "But aren't the lives of our people worth something too?"

Derek nodded and said "They are but everything we lose will be pointless if we fail our mission. We are supposed to treat this as if it was a real mission right? In that case we have to trust our comrades that they can handle themselves while we carry out our mission."

Dante grimaced but nodded saying "In this case he's right, Pyrrha can handle herself and we would be doing her a disservice to fight her fight, when this is supposed to be a test. In a normal occasion I would try to save every life I can along the way, I mean that is why we're Huntsmen, right?"

Edward said in a somber voice. "People are lost everyday, it is our job to lower that number as much as we can, and to do that our mission must be complete because that will be what will save more lives. If this was a real artifact of power we will deliver it to someone that can use it and could possibly ward off an army of Grimm and if we are a moment late more people will die than a single team of Huntsmen and Huntresses who are already prepared for that."

Andrea nodded sadly and they continued onwards. They reached a ruins that was held above a blanket of mist quite precariously.

Derek stared at it and asked "How dangerous and structurally unsound do you think this is?"

"Incredibly dangerous." Edward said simply and started walking across the bridge. Dante went after followed by Andrea, Derek covered their rear.

* * *

Natalie, Laura and Grace walked into the clearing just as a Deathstalker and a Nevermore flew off looking really angry.

Natalie whistled "Good thing we weren't here a little earlier, we would of been stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Laura nodded "I do not think we would of been able to take those two on by ourselves."

Grace smiled and walked towards the circle of stone and grabbed two black rooks "Here you go." Grace threw Laura a rook

Laura caught it and looked around "There are only black bishops left, seems like we're the second last to get here."

Natalie swore "Man that blows. Guess we just gotta show the others up in the duels eh?"

Grace smiled gleefully and even the stoic Laura smirked a little and said "Yea."

Grace all jittery said "You all will really like our other member, let just say it will be fun!" She jumped up and down and ran off with the black rook laughing. Natalie and Laura followed her a little behind Laura called up to Grace "Slow down we do NOT want to run into those Grimm we saw earlier."

Grace pouted but slowed down and stayed in between Natalie and Laura. After walking for five minutes they come up to the ruins where they saw a corpse of a giant scorpion and a bridge that was broken.

Natalie looked at it and said "Shit, now how are we gonna cross?"

Laura sighed and said "The distance seems to be far too long for my grapple hook."

* * *

Derek was climbing up the cliff when they saw a Nevermore flying directly at them. He swore angrily and yelled "Nevermore!" To the three above him. They all looked to see it flying straight at them with 8 people running away from it with a Deathstalker on their tail. They all started to climb frantically up the cliff. The Nevermore got closer and closer but the top of the cliffed seemed to remain the same distance away. Before they got to the top the Nevermore shrieked and shot feathers at the climbers the feathers nearly hitting Dante in the back and a feather hit Derek in the shoulder making him lose balance and slip and start sliding down the cliff. The three above him all looked down in shock as he fell away from the cliff and started falling down towards the mist. Suddenly he stopped in midair as if frozen in time.

Dante not hesitating threw his chain and wrapped it around Derek's chest. Just as fast as he stopped falling he started again jerking to a stop as he reached the end of the chain. Derek held onto it for dear life as he swung towards the cliff and smacked into it with a 'thwap!' Derek groaned and grabbed onto the cliff as the Nevermore fought 4 girls. They got up to the top and Derek set down his sniper and lied down prone ready to take a shot. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Ozpin who just shook his head.

Derek was about to protest but Goodwitch was standing behind him all menacing looking which made him rethink it. They gave Ozpin their relics and the first team to finish and sat down to watch the show.

Derek turned around just in time to see the Nevermore destroy the bridge and swoop back up into the sky. "Wow that Nevermore got a thick skull." Derek commented and sat at the edge of the cliff. They were split up the ribbon girl the ponytail guy and Pyrrha were fighting the Deathstalker. The ribbon girl got knocked back by the deathstalkers swing, making Derek wince. The girl with a giant hammer smacked the blond kid in the gut knocking him back and smashed the bridge sending him flying across then propelling herself across with her grenade launcher and smashing the Deathstalker on the head, joining her team's fight.

Dante laughed "I like her style." when she jumped back and knocked the ribbon girl off the bridge Dante went silent. Then she threw her blade attached to a ribbon into a bridge and swung under it and on top of the Nevermore, Derek whistled "Wow, that's skilled I think she has you beat Dante."

"Shuddup." Dante snapped at him. The girl ran along the Nevermore's back and slashed it as she ran jumping off it and landing near the other three on that side. The Nevermore flew around and dived straight towards them as they shot at it with ice, fire and bullets trying to wound it. It flew through unphased and bodychecked the tower utterly destroying it. The four girls jumped elegantly from rock to rock. The four on the cliff were awestruck. They all landed safely on a bridge.

Back with the Deathstalker, it stabbed the bridge loosening it so it started to fall. The group forced to rush it ran at full speed Pyrrha redirecting a slashing pincer with her shield and spinning around slashing it at the joint. The creature of grimm went to smack her with its other claw only to have the blonde guy just block it with his shield.

Edward raised an eyebrow and thought to himself " _ **I guess i underestimated him a little"**_ but he still did not want him as a teammate, but he was willing to admit he wasn't completely useless. Ozpin interrupted their show by saying "Here are your schedules for today and the rest of the month, we will hopefully have your classes solidified by the end of the week. Please go back to campus and get ready for the ceremony." Everyone a bit dejected they had to miss the spectacle left and headed back to campus. They hoped someone would film the fight so they could see it later.

* * *

Grace, Laura and Natalie stared at the broken bridge awkwardly Natalie breaking the silence by asking "Sooo any bright ideas? I got none, besides jumping and hoping for the best."

"How good are your balances?" Laura asked.

Natalie shrugged saying "Good I guess. Why?"

Laura rather than explaining took out a grapple gun pressed a button on the side and it started glowing red, and shot the grapple to the other side of the bridge and tied the rope to a tree and said "We are going to walk across."

Natalie looked at Grace who was smiling with not a care in the world then back at Laura who was dead serious. "Um, that is a bit…. crazy. There may be another way across."

Laura gave Natalie a look and said "Sure let's wait for more of these to come to kill us." She pointed at the Deathstalker and beheaded Nevermore.

Natalie sighed and said "Fine! let's go" She jumped on the rope first and struggled to maintain her balance and took it one step at a time. She was half way when a guy in full plate armour and a giant mace ran out of the woods with three other people that the only way to describe them is that they looked like cronies, minions whatever you wanted to call them. The guy in the armour had an absurd pompadour like haircut and was barreling straight towards them with a Deathstalker behind them. He ran up to Grace and Laura and pushed them aside yelling "Out of the way cannon fodder!" and they all went on the line at once crawling upside down on it making it sway making Natalie lose her balance, slip and grabbed onto the line just before she fell into the abyss.

Laura rolled to her feet and swiftly went into a kneeling position and starting laying down cover fire yelling "Go go go!"

Grace ran at the guy with the stupid haircut and started smacking him on the head with her staff yelling "You are going to make her fall! You are going to make her fall!"

"Hey quit it! I said QUIT IT you stupid pipsqueak, go back into your crazy hole!" The stupid haircut guy swung his mace at her and she nimbly jumped out of the way and he hit the cord in the backswing sending Natalie and the cord spiralling into the mist. Grace watched helplessly as Natalie fell into the abyss.

Laura looked behind her and swore and ran towards the cliff and jumped. Grace watched in horror as her two new friends disappeared into the mist. She turned around and looked at the 4 who caused it and even the Deathstalker backed off a little. She stared directly at the guy with the bad haircut and said in a powerful voice.

"You! What is your name?" Grace asked

"Cardin, Winchester. What is it to you pipsqueak?" He asked with a false bravado.

"Cardin Winchester? You think picking on people makes you stronger? If that was the case why can you not take on a Deathstalker?" She asked as she raised her hand and stopped the stinger of the Deathstalker from stabbing her with her aura.

Then from the other side of the bridge she heard Laura yell "Get over here Grace!" Then suddenly she went back to being bubbly and said to Cardin "And your haircut is stupid!" and she stuck out her tongue jumping onto the scorpion's stinger riding it like a bull.

"CATCH ME LAURA!" Grace yelled as the deathstalker swung its stinger flinging her across the gap straight at Laura who only had enough time to swear before being decked by a flying five foot girl. They got up Natalie on the floor beside them looking really disorientated and Cardin and his 'buddies' struggling to deal with the scorpion.

They just turned around washed their hands of them and continued on.

* * *

They stood in the ceremony hall Ozpin stood on the stage standing before everyone and said "Derek Silvarum, Edward Blade, Andrea Chalise and Dante Inferno you retrieved the white bishop pieces, you will form team DEAD and be lead by Dante Inferno!"

Dante stared at Ozpin taken aback, he looked at Derek who just nodded and gave him a smile. Ozpin gave them a dismissive nod and they walked to their seats.

"Next up are Grace Silver, Alex Churchill, Natalie Glare and Laura Gladius" There was mumblings as no picture for Alex came up so people were saying to each other "I bet it is a really hot chick, maybe it is an all girls team!"

Dante smiled.

"They will form team ANGL" *Pronounced Angel not Angle* Everyone now was sure Alex Churchill was a female.

"The leader will be Alex Churchill who has run into some unfortunate circumstances and can not be with us today." Everyone mumbled in disappointment as the three girls left the stage. Cardin Winchester walked up earning a boo from Grace who was glared down by Ozpin.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces and will form team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester." Team ANGL reluctantly clapped along with everyone else in the hall.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook piece from now on you will work together as team JNPR"

Nora leaped on top of Ren making Andrea's eyes sparkle and whisper under her breath "I ship it."

Ozpin continued "Lead by Jaune Arc!" The blonde kid looked real confused. Everyone seemed bewildered except Pyrrha who promptly punched him in the arm causing him to fall over inciting laughs from the crowed and another "I ship it" from Andrea.

Ozpin pressed on in spite of the laughter "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from now on you will work together as team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose. Yang hugged Ruby as Ozpin said "Looks like things are shaping up to be an…" Ozpin looked at the crowd and stopped at Team ANGL "Interesting year…"

-Chapter End-


	3. Chapter 3: Settling

**Chapter 3: Settling**

 **Authors note: Sorry for the delay in posting, but I had exams to study for and labs to do. Luckily I had already finished this chapter ahead of time, so enjoy.**

Derek yawned as he got up from his peaceful slumber. He looked around the room to see a bunch of unopened suitcases and Andrea sorting through them. Derek didn't bring much, just his weapon kit, and a bunch of other stuff he was tinkering on. He stood up his hair all messy and his PJs wrinkled from him tossing and turning all night.

"How long have you been up sorting through your stuff?" Derek asked Andrea.

"Oh about 2 hours." Andrea stated. Derek looked at his clock, it was 7AM. He shook his head and walked to the bathroom to see Dante staring at himself in the mirror brushing his teeth like a zombie.

"Good morning Dante." Derek said as he grabbed his toothbrush. Dante just grunted and spat into the sink and walked back into the rooms with some froth still around his mouth. Derek finished brushing and washed his face. They suddenly heard a startled scream from the next door room which made Derek accidentally stab himself in the back of the throat with his toothbrush, he gagged and spat.

Dante looked like he finally woke up and scrambled outside the dorm in his PJs and no shirt to see Natalie from team ANGL, who was wearing seemingly nothing but a jacket and a towel, peeking out of her room and saying to everyone who went to check on what was happening and "Sorry, that was me." She said with the biggest smile and went back inside.

Dante grumbled and said "What was that about?" and went back to unpacking his things.

Edwards things were already neatly put away on the dashboard of his bed, he, like the other two guys did not have much. He just had a few carvings he made that were really good and some really sharp knives. Derek had a few tools used to modify dust as well as a few dust canisters, different bullet types he made and a few of his favourite books. Dante had some books and he brought his maintenance kit to help keep their weapons in tip top shape. Andrea on the other hand seemed to be struggling to find places for all her things, clothes, books, manga, comic books as well as some other paraphernalia that seemed quite useless to Derek.

When Dante finished unpacking it was only 7:20 so he sat on his bed and said out loud "I guess I'm the captain huh… well I guess we should establish something, shower schedules. Just to warn, well just you Andrea these two" He went to gesture at Derek and Edward but Edward was nowhere to be seen. "Already know, in the morning I walk around in a zombie like state and will not remember anything in the first hour of morning, and one of the things I do is go have a shower at the same time everyday, So right now I am laying claim for 6:50."

"As well as some other things, you must keep your weapons at tip top shape, that should be obvious but it has to be said… uh also please don't skip classes it will look bad on me and I will probably need to at least seem like a good leader, I'm talking to you Edward if you are invisible here in the room. Also in between classes we should go over some battle strategies so we are prepared to fight when we have to, I want to be able to beat a team like RWBY or Pyrrha by the end of our four years. Sound good?"

There were no objections. "Good, our first class is at… 9 so free time till then I guess." Dante nodded at the silence and took out his scythes and started cleaning them polishing out all the knicks.

* * *

Natalie stood in the shower washing her hair with her left hand. She turned off the scalding hot water and walked out of the shower. She looked at the mirror and sighed when she saw it was fogged up. She took a hand towel and whipped it down and stared in the mirror. Her brown hair was sopping wet and curly the towel was tied up tight. She rubbed the stub where her right arm was. It was a while ago but she swears it still hurts since the day she lost it. Suddenly she heard a scream and she rushed into the room with just her towel on. She saw Grace and Laura awake staring at her fake arm she takes off before she goes to sleep. Grace was just smiling but Laura looked a bit freaked out. She relaxed and started laughing, Laura blushed and looked away and Grace smiled mischievously.

Natalie quickly put on her jacket and arm, not in that order and peeked out of the door and said to Dante who was looking around "Sorry that was me." and went back inside.

Laura pointed at her arm and asked with a slightly hitched voice "How did it happen?"

Natalie laughed "Nothing serious, I was just fighting a giant Grimm one day to the death and it chomped up my arm, just like that. It was a fierce battle it lasted three hours and costed me more than just my arm, it claimed my favorite sword too. So now if you ever see an abnormally sized Nevermore with a sword lodged in its eye you know whose it is, and you know that I will be close behind hunting it down!"

Grace looked at her in awe of her story her eyes sparkling. Laura just nodded somberly. Natalie snorted and burst out laughing "You bought that? It was just some accident." Both Grace and Laura blushed, Grace yelled at her "That is NOT funny!" She pouted a bit then started giggling uncontrollably.

Natalie quickly changed and then the door clicked and a straight faced guy in a suit and shades walked in, his hair was slicked back and he seemed to have a permanent scowl.

Natalie turned around and faced the newcomer and said in surprise "How did you get in here!?"

He lifted a scroll and said in a fake, but a very well faked, british accent "A key."

"Who are you?" Laura asked after she pulled a snub nose pistol from her slipper.

"Alex Churchill" Alex Nixia lied, he couldn't have them figure out he was a Nixia not yet maybe not ever. "I believe I am your leader." He said with a half smile.

Natalie glared at him "What are you smiling about?"

"I am in a team full of girls." Alex said bluntly "I just found it Ironic that I am the leader of a team full for girls called team ANGL"

Grace laughed "See I told you he would be interesting!"

Natalie glared at her "You said that Alex was going to be a she!"

"No I didn't, I just didn't deny it." Grace giggled.

Alex stared at them and threw his backpack on the last remaining bed.

Laura walked up to him and stuck the pistol to his neck "Why are you the leader? You didn't even do the test."

Alex smiled "I have a rather special set of skills that Ozpin wanted and this was my condition, be the leader." It wasn't but he had to think of something, she didn't seem like a person that would not shoot him.

Alex grabbed the pistol spun her around and put her arm in a half nelson and whispered in her ear "Aiming guns at people is not very nice. Luckily I'm used to it and will forgive you... this time." Laura growled and started squirming and headbutted him in the chin causing him to stumble back and then she spun around to kick him in the head. Alex grabbed the foot right before it hit him spitting out blood. Alex took a step forwards and swept her only grounded leg out from under her. She fell towards the floor but Alex quickly let go of her leg and grabbed her arm stopping her before she hit her head on the floor. He pulled her up and asked "Satisfied?"

Laura grumbled her eyes shooting daggers. Grace was smiling and laughing to herself. Natalie was just watching a little in awe with the little bout that happened in her room.

Alex nodded and said "How about we tell each other our semblances so we can fight well together cause I plan on being the best team beacon ever seen." Alex thought to himself " _ **Might as well. I am going to be here for a while.**_ "

"I'm Natalie, and I have no idea what my semblance is." She said with a smile "But I'm good with a sword."

"Laura Gladius, my semblance is that I can not panic." She said calmly.

"Grace Silver, I can see the future." Grace smiled

Alex looked at her in shock all of them had very mediocre abilities then suddenly bam- foresight.

"I am Alex Churchill, and I can use every weapon designed by man." He stated "Now that we are acquainted what is our first class?"

Grace smiled and said "With some weird mustache dude, I think it is biology. It starts really soon."

Alex looked at her and asked "How soon?"

"20 minutes." She answered.

Alex nodded and opened her bag and poured it out. It was filled with supplies one would have if they were planning on being cut off from civilization for months. He took out a short sword and sheathed it in his belt and said "This will have to do. How about we go, we can set up our room and the rules later."

* * *

Skull was sitting on the clock tower once again, for a famous huntsman academy their security sucked. He sat there looking over the grounds in boredom. Now that he'd lost the support of Whitefang he needed new allies, where he would find them now that will be interesting. It is surprising the people you can find just walking around the city of Vale. He stood up and stretched, he knew where he would find one. He was following this guy for a while and he was an interesting fellow and he could twist a few facts and get him on his side, easily. He should be leaving his dorm soon. Skull smiled behind his mask, he found him. He was leaving the campus and heading out into town. Skull teleported down into a alley and changed into nondescript clothes and followed behind him onto a bus. Skull, without his mask sat next to an old lady smiling and talking to her about the weather, trying to blend in.

" _ **Ah it seems this is his stop, bye granny."**_ Skull thought to himself and waved politely to the grandma and followed after his soon to be new recruit. At the moment it was just observing him though he was around fifty percent sure he would join him at this point. He followed behind him a little ways off and followed him into a church graveyard which almost made Skull smile " _ **This is perfect, I heard what happened to his parents but this can really play in my favour. At least something positive will come out of his parents deaths."**_ Skull pretended to be mourning at a grave while he watched him just standing in front of the grave and said "Hey, Mom, Dad it has been a while. I think it is your birthday today mum, time sure flies." He laughed bitterly "I brought you flowers, it isn't much but it is really all I can afford at the moment." He laid flowers at her grave. "I recently was given a team, they are all cool I guess. One of them is a real nerd but he will do." He laughed a bit and sat down, the orange and red leaves crunching and crackling as he sat down. "I still haven't seen any sign of the….thing that did this to you, but I will eventually. I don't know what I will do but I will find it. I have to go now or I will be late to class."

Skull pretended to cry as he walked past him. When he was gone he stood up and thought " _ **He really is perfect for the job. His semblance will work well with the others I have scoped."**_ He looked out to where he walked off and said to himself "I will see you again soon, Edward Blade."

* * *

Derek, Andrea and Dante were walking to their last class before they were done with boring classes for the day. They still had the skirmishes after lunch something Dante was looking forward to he was nervously tapping Moonless Night his trusty weapon as he walked into the class to see a highly caffeinated man with spiky green hair. They all took their seats as Dante looked to Derek "Have you seen Edward yet?"

Derek shook his head "Remember what day it is?"

Dante looked at him in shock "It is that day already? I guess we shouldn't count on him being here for the skirmishes."

Derek shook his head "He should be back for lunch, he usually is."

Dante nodded and rested his head as the class was starting, he was tired after that… interesting lecture by the mustache man and that uppity white haired heiress' 'performance'. His eyelids felt heavy, not to mention he hardly slept at all either, maybe he could catch some shut eye before the class started.

He fell asleep almost instantaneously. He was standing in a forest with Edward and Derek they were sitting at a fire laughing, cooking rabbit.

Dante watched helplessly from inside his own body. They were eating and feasting, having a grand time. When suddenly there was a roar that shattered their little comunion

Dante smiled "Looks like we got some company! Maybe it is a Beowulf, I want to try my weapons out on it."

Derek got up to his feet and said "That is no Beowulf, we have to leave now!"

Dante laughed "How do you know? It could just be a lone Beowulf, we can take it."

Edward drew his sword and looked around sniffing the air and his face paled and he whispered "Ursa!"

They all froze and turned to see a giant Ursa growling and staring at them. It roared and Edward booked it yelling "Run!" Derek went to follow.

Dante tried but he was frozen in place staring at the creature towering over him seeming to smile with an evil grin that would chill the devil's heart.

Derek ran in front of the Grimm and swung his naginata at it cutting its nose he yelled "DANTE! DAMN IT MOVE!"

The Ursa smacked him as he was looking away from it and knocked him on the floor.

"DANTE!" Derek yelled as the Ursa clawed into his chest.

"DANTE!" He yelled again as the Ursa kept on clawing again, and again.

"DANTE!" The teacher yelled "Is my lecture boring you?"

Dante shot to attention and looked him in the eyes a single tear was trailing down his cheek

Derek looked at him and asked "You Ok?"

Dante nodded and quickly whipped it away "Just tired so my eyes are watering."

Andrea patted him on the shoulder, and Carden laughed saying "You crying? Is it because you heard about all the poor little fanis' getting hurt?" Carden laughed obviously referring to the lecture about the war against Vacuole.

Grace glared at Carden and threw an eraser at him but a guy with shades and slicked back hair grabbed it in mid-air and glared at her, shaking his head.

"Dante, do you need to go to the nurse's office?" The caffeinated teacher asked.

Dante shook his head.

"Then tell me, where was the treaty signed?"

"Vytal, hence the Vytal festival."

The teacher nodded and continued on. Eventually the class was over and everyone struggled to their feet and walked towards the door. Jaune and Cardin had to stay behind. Derek stopped Dante and asked "You ok?" Dante just nodded and said "Just really tired, go on without me I have to do something. Meet you at the cafeteria."

Dante walked off and Derek looked to Andrea and shrugged "I guess we're eating alone." Then suddenly Grace from behind them laughed and said "We will eat with you!"

Andrea stared at Grace and said "Hey, long time no see."

The sunglasses guy was leaning on the door arms crossed his mouth in a permanent sneer, and looking up ahead at team RWBY in a haughty fashion. Derek stared at him for a moment then shrugged off his existence and walked with team ANGL and Andrea to the cafeteria.

* * *

Dante was walking through the halls catching a breather as well as gathering his thoughts. " _ **Maybe I am not cut out to be a leader. Derek is a lot smarter, he should be the leader, or Edward he is a lot stronger than me."**_ Dante leaned against the wall and sat down in the hall looking blankly at the other wall. Suddenly a cane hit him on the leg.

Ozpin looked down on him and asked "What is the matter Dante?"

Dante stood up and looked at Ozpin and said "Why did you choose me to be a leader?"

Ozpin stared at him seriously and asked "Do you think you are not a good leader?"

Dante shrugged.

"Well are you?" Ozpin asked

Dante shook his head and said "I just think I am not the best option, Derek was the one ordering everyone around in battle during the test."

Ozpin nodded and said "True, but does that make him a good leader?"

Dante looked at him and said "Yea, I am pretty sure it does."

"That is not everything a leader needs, they need to be able to make tough calls like when to help and when the mission is more important and what I saw during the test, you were the one to make those calls, not Derek, he tried but he made the wrong one. He is too focused on the mission, and Andrea is too distracted from the mission and wants to help others, which is good, but you need a balance. Balance, is something you have, you are the middle man of the group, in between Derek, Andrea and Edward uniting them in many ways, not just with ideals but other ways too." Ozpin said with a smile in his voice as if he knew something "Would that be all Dante?"

Dante just nodded and Ozpin walked away.

* * *

Derek sat at a table playing with his food, he wasn't really hungry. He hasn't seen Edward all day and he was starting to worry, ten years ago is when he ran into that poor kid. It was the day his parents were mysteriously murdered and he was running from their killer and hid in the forest where Derek was living. Derek was mostly feral at that time, hardly knew how to speak. Derek forced himself to eat and thought " _ **No point reminiscing, now is now."**_ He took a deep breath and stood up and left the table where Team ANGL was talking with Andrea and walked outside to clear his head.

Derek could not help but wonder what it would of been like growing up with a family, Dante and Edward was his family now but he meant a real family. A father, mother maybe some siblings. A shroud of sadness enveloped his heart as he thought of what he will never had. He shook his head and expelled the thoughts out of his head. Derek walked over to that tree he was starting to really like and climbed on up. From here he could see the roof of the dorm and the majority of the grounds. He leaned back against the tree trunk and looked up at the sky, the sun was high in the sky. He closed his eyes and started to relax. Peacefully dreaming of the woodland meadows he grew up in. Then a creepy tune soured his day dream.

A bell like voice chimed "Derek, what are you doing here?" He opened his eyes and glanced at Grace, she was a part of Team ANGL they talked only a little bit although he has been running into her more and more as the days progressed. She was one of Andrea's friends that's all he really knew about her. That and her creepy tendencies.

"Just getting some fresh air is all." Derek leaned against the trunk looking up at the sky.

Grace said with a smile on her face "We are going to go into town after sparing you want to join us?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders "Not really, but there is some stuff I need to buy so I guess I'll join you.

Grace nodded and said "I know. We are going to have so much fun~ Make sure you bring your weapon." She said cheerfully and skipped off.

"Huh, why would I need my weapon?" Derek called after her. "...what a weird girl."

Derek jumped down the tree mumbling under his breath as he headed to the last class of the day. Sparing.

"This is going to be so fun." Derek said sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4: A Rather Peaceful Day

**Chapter 4: A Rather Peaceful Day Shopping With a Dash of Murder**

Skull sat on a chair in a dark, musty room. A single beam of light partly lit up the room making Skull's mask look all the more ominus. Skull looked around the room with his heightened fanus vision. The only furniture in the room was a table with four other chairs, only one of them being unoccupied. Across from Skull sat Percy, a kid with the tips of his black hair dyed blue. He sat on the chair backwards facing Skull with a bored look on his face. Skulls gaze went to the next person, Danny, a edgy goat fanis that was glaring at Percy. He was not exactly fond of humans. He had goggles on top of his scruffy brown hair. The last one in the room was Rachel she was staring at Skull with such intensity that it creeped him out. She has purple hair today, it changes every so often. Just as Skull was about to announce their next mission out of the shadows walked a girl in a black hoodie and black jeans with piercing yellow eyes glowing in the dark peering at them.

All she said was "I know who you are and I want in." Everyone in the group stared at her. Skull knew someone was watching him but he just thought it was the whitefangs making sure he did not screw up their plans. He smiled from under his mask, this little game just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Edward Blade returned to the academy just as they finished the tutorial on the training system and the safety rules lecture from Goodwitch. So he was just sitting on a bench, chilling with nothing else to do. Then suddenly Andrea sat down beside him and asked "How ya doing?"

Edward looked at her for a few seconds and then looked away and returned to his peaceful thoughts.

Andrea cleared her throat, making Edward sigh and think " **I don't think I'll get rid of her unless I talk to her…"** Even though he came to that realization he remained silent anyways continuing to stare into space. Andrea feeling a little irritated narrowed her eyes at him and then suddenly Edward's own hand out of nowhere slapped himself in the face with a solid SMACK!  
"Why are you hitting yourself?" Andrea asked coyly with a sly grin that spread across her face.

Edward just looked at her with a look that said "Why?" and then vanished from sight.

Andrea said into the air "We're all going shopping! You should come with us!" She sighed as there was no response and ran back to Team ANGL excluding Alex. A little later Alex, Dante and Derek walked out of the building Dante shooting Alex the stink eye when ever he wasn't looking. Dante just hated this dude off the bat. His very presence seemed pompous and irritating and it did not take an expert to realise Alex seemed to despise him just as much. Derek just stood there awkwardly in between them praying that he wouldn't die if they started fighting with him caught in the middle.

Grace smiled at them giggling to herself and started to whistle and signing to herself "I'm going to see him today~ I'm going to see him today~"

Andrea looked at her and decided not to question her, fearing the creepy reply she would get that may or may not prevent her from sleeping for a while.

Natalie looked at them and whispered to Grace "I thought it was just supposed to be us girls."

Grace laughed "Silly Nat, that would be boring, and we are going to need them." Grace shook her head condescendingly. Andrea tried not to laugh, there was something comical about a five foot girl trying to look down at a six foot, muscular beauty that was Natalie. Dante shivered and pulled his scarf on tighter and said "Can we go before it gets dark? Me and Derek just need to buy some parts."

They all nodded and headed off. They walked through the almost empty streets towards the market place. They were all talking except Alex who just watched from behind with his sunglasses on and a look of displeasure and Edward who followed while invisible. Derek and Dante stuck to talking to each other and their 'secret project' they were building together. When they got to the last crosswalk they needed to cross to get to the market someone called out Natalie's name.

Natalie, startled turned around to see her twin brother standing right infront of her. He was six foot, just like her and had the same freckle dotted face and piercing eyes. "How you doing sis?" He asked "We hardly see you at home anymore. Byron misses you."

Natalie looked at him with mild shock and said "Why are you here?!"

He laughed "Now that is a bit harsh, we haven't seen each other in a week and that's how you talk to your twin?"

Everyone else in the group were just watching silently ignoring the signal to cross, Grace smiling creepily.

"So who are your friends?" He asked in a cautious voice.

"None of your business." and then whispered "What are you actually here for?"

"I'll get to that, meet me at the usual spot." He whispered back and left with a wave.

Dante looked to Natalie and asked "So who was that?"

"My twin Nathan." Natalie stated

"Does he always look that suspicious?" Alex asked with his pompous accent.

Natalie glared at him and walked across the street, the rest got the hint and followed. Edward suddenly materializing beside Derek and Dante causing them both to jump and swear violently at him

"How long have you been there!" Derek yelled startled.

"The whole time." Edwards stated.

"You know sometimes you can be a real creep." Dante said his adrenaline fading, Edward just shrugged and said "I need to buy some dust for my weapon."

"So you turned invisible and practically stalked us?" Derek asked trying not to laugh

"Yea, pretty much." Edward nodded. "I'm hungry mind we stop at a fast food place before we go shopping?"

Derek shrugged and Dante said "I don't see why not."

Everyone with different things to shop for split up, Team ANGL and Andrea went off somewhere to buy whatever they wanted to buy, while the others went to a fast food place. They walked into the fast food shop and right away the smell of grease, french fries and broken dreams wafted past causing Derek's stomach to growl. They all stared at the menu, it had been a long time since any of them went out to buy food, but making it through the first day of Beacon, a school they would have never even bothered dreaming of being in two years ago, was worth the treat.

Derek walked up to the counter and ordered the largest meal he could possibly order and smiled saying to Dante "You are paying right?"

Dante laughed "You wish, I would go broke in seconds if I agreed to that!"

They all walked up to the counter and ordered food and drinks then found a seat by the window and waited for only a few minutes until they were called up.

"I just sat down…" Derek sighed and stood up and brought the meals over. "Chocolate milkshake for me, root beer for Edward aaaannnd Vanilla milkshake for Dante"

Derek sat down and started chowing down not even taking a moment to breath in between bites. In a manner of moments they all sat with empty platters sitting on chairs, stuffed.

"Well that was nice while it lasted, now it's time to feel like shit from all that greasy food." Derek sighed.

Dante was about to respond when his scroll buzzed. "Ah, I will be outside taking this. Be right back."

Dante pressed the answer button and stepped out of the building and said "Hello?" He walked a ways in silence. There was no answer.

"Uhhh, hello?" Dante tried again. "Ug." He pressed hang up and pocketed his scroll. He was about to walk in when he heard a familiar voice say "Nathan, I told you once already, I will not be returning to my old life. I'll give you money but beyond that expect no help from me! Unless you want me to help you with homework or something that does not risk my credibility."

Derek looked into the alley where he heard the voices and saw Natalie and her twin, Nathan.

Nathan pleaded "Come on sis, we're in some deep shit, we need you back to fix it!"

Natalie grunted and said "Get out of here Nathan, I'm a huntress now."

Nathan nodded somberly and said "I hope you change your mind." and ran off.

Dante said to himself, quietly "What was that about?" Then he turned to walk away and accidentally kicked a can. Natalie jumped and looked at him with shock. Dante just waved, then before he could react, the peaceful kind Natalie he was talking to just thirty minutes ago bodychecked him into the wall with her arm across his neck and growled "What did you hear!"

Dante stared at her with shock. "What did he ask you to do?"

Natalie glared at him and scowled "None of your business. Now answer honestly. What. Did. You. Hear?"

Dante sighed "All I know is that Nathan is in trouble and he asked you to do something that may soil your cred. Quite a handful your family is huh?"

Natalie threw him to the ground and said "You don't know the half if it."

Dante got up to his feet and rubbed his throat "I bet I can one up whatever your story is."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Natalie laughed. "I would like to see you try, you go first so you won't Bull Shit your story."

Dante sat on a box and thought to himself " **Why am I telling her this? Oh well, too late to back out now."** He cleared his throat and in a powerful storyteller voice said "It all began in Vacuole, where there was a small clan known for its ability to manipulate dust into all sort of powerful fire weapons, and their leaders-"

"Get to the point." Natalie cut in "I told the others I went to the bathroom so they should be expecting me back soon."

"Ok, well since I dont have the special powers over fire the head of the clan was supposed to have, as the heir I was banished and my little sister took my place as the heir. Instead I got the less desireable speed and smoke Semblance. So at the age of six I traveled alone into a nearby village where I worked at a farm till seven then jumped several trains and other transport vehicles for three years until I got to Vale where in the forest I met 2 kids who were living there. You should know them, Edward and Derek. So till I was ten I was all alone. There are some other cool stories like the time I got arrested, or faked my death, but since you wanted the quick version. Now you? "

Natalie tried not to look impressed and started telling her story desperate to out play him. "Well I am the oldest of seven children. We were born in the slums with barely a penny to rub. I had to get a job at the age of ten as an illegal child worker." She started to hesitate, she never really shared her story with anyone before. Even Nathan didn't know some of the things she found tumbling out of her mouth. "I helped my family get by, taking care of the siblings in the mornings and working all night. I went a whole week with only around 4 hours of sleep in total with small naps caught during my breaks. My mother worked a lot, and my father every once in awhile came back with an abnormal amount of unmarked cash then went back out, he never stayed long. Then one day while I was working in a factory when I was twelve there was an explosion. I lost my arm and several friends in that explosion-"

"Woah, what but your arm is right there," He pointed at her arms. "And was that the explosion that caused a portion of the city to cave in five years ago?"

Natalie nodded and simply took off her robotic arm and was about to continue talking as Dante stared in a stunned silence when Dante snapped out of it and said "Didn't the guy that was at fault for that explosion die yesterday? A chandelier fell on him, they suspect foul play. They never arrested him because of lack of information and there being no survivors and witnesses. So how did you survive something that reportedly no one survived?!"

Natalie waved him off. "I have to go, they will start looking for me soon."

Dante looked at her incredulously and said "What!? You are just going to leave it at that? I mean how did you get that arm, it looks expensive."

Natalie sighed and quickly summed it up "I woke up without an arm and they bribed me, I die along with my family exposing the truth, or I get a new arm and live happily even with an added bonus."

Natalie just walked off as Dante called after her "Wait what 'truth'?"

Natalie ignored him and walked off , kicking herself for telling him so much. He just looked so trustworthy and she had to tell someone but "why him?" she asked herself.

" **This info is dangerous, it can get him killed do you really want that?! It has hurt people in the past, and it will again. I already lost an arm to this shit I do not need to lose any more."** She thought to herself aggressively and walked towards the mall the others should be.

She walked into the mall where the other 3 girls were sitting on benches around the fountain talking. Andrea and Grace did most of the talking, Laura just sort of nodded and every once in awhile smiled.

"I can't believe the author just killed him off like that! He didn't even finish his arc!" Andrea ranted. Natalie eased back into the conversation not fully being in it, thinking of what should be done next.

* * *

Alex in a patient british accent said into his scroll "I told you to get the system setup before I arrived. I have to be watching Weisse 24/7 while being able to go about my normal business, cause I'm a really busy man. You're going to set up alarms and patch me into the Beacon security system right? "

"Yes mister Nixia" Said one of Alex's goons. He was given access to a part of the Nixia funds to use as he pleased during his mission, and he decided it would be best to be able to watch her without raising suspicions of authorities and being accused of being a stalker. So he got other people to do the work for him while supervising over the whole operations. He had eyes on team RWBY 24/7 if they so much as whisper at night he would know, not exactly what he thought he would be doing at seventeen, stalking, that is what it was really, he couldn't fool himself, four seventeen year old girls. Alex sighed "I better be paid well for this…"

"Excuse me?" Said his goon.

"I said, you will be paid well for this but only if you do a good job. Good day to you sir." He hung up. He'll have to spend half of his free time combing over useless tapes of team RWBY's room and the bugs he got in there clothes. Alex adjusted his sunglasses and walked through the streets a bit disgruntled. This was the worst initiation mission ever, he has to spend 4 years basically going over shit he already knew with some added useless stuff like history, or team tactics. He worked alone everyone else will hold him back, with the exception of maybe Laura she may be able to fight with him a little longer than the rest, but the others were useless especially the runt. Other than her semblance she had no use.

"This is below my pay grade… whipping up some damn kids into a functioning unit…. Some of these imbeciles can't even hold their weapons properly." Alex growled he was already sick and tired of this place, it lacked professionalism and skill. It was so carefree almost begging to be attacked.

Alex looked right and left and went to cross the street when a limo came barreling past knocking him over and into a puddle. He turned around to cuss at the driver when there was an explosion and the limo flipped over spinning in the air from the explosion flying right over a guy in a gas mask with devilish looking goat horns sticking out of his head. Alex squinted his eyes at him and whispered to himself "Whitefang?"

The limo landed with a crash behind the demon goat who put his shotgun on his shoulder and sauntered over to the limo. Alex stood up and started to walk away it was none of his business.

* * *

Grace laughed at the joke Natalie told and wiped tears out of her eyes and said "How about we go across the street to that cupcake store we saw earlier."

Andrea brightened up and said "YES!"

The other two shrugged a bit out of it and it was decided. They stood up and headed off towards the cupcake store. The mall doors automatically opened and they walked into the streets and Grace stopped and raised an eyebrow then smiled evilly.

Natalie groaned "Oh no what's gonna happen now?"

Grace giggled and jumped up and down and said "Stand riiiiight here and no matter what Do. Not. Move." She directed Laura to a random spot on the street and then grabbed Natalie's and Andrea's hands and backed off and said "Do not interfere."

Laura looked to Grace and said "What is about-" Just then from the sky a man in a gas mask fell a little ways ahead of them and he landed silently on the street with a shotgun on his shoulder. He casually aimed it at a limo heading his way not moving and shot a grenade that bounced under the limo and went off with a bang. The limo flipped almost comically over him heading right towards Laura. She stared at it with only mild panic but did not move as instructed. The limo fell towards Laura about to squish her and Grace yelled out creepily "Don't moooove!"

Laura looked up right into the open top of the limo, it was directly inline with her. She smiled " **So that was her plan? She wanted us to get involved with this from the getgo, it was never about the shopping."** Laura let the limo fall on her ducking a bit so the floor of the limo wouldn't concuss her and she was in the limo perfectly unscathed. She looked around in the dark limo, it looked the the driver was dead but the passenger was still breathing. She drew her combat knife and severed the seatbelt and hoisted the man in the suit over her shoulder and kicked open the door and walked out right into the muzzle of a shotgun. Behind the demon goat with the shotgun was Grace, Andrea and Natalie surrounded by four others. A figure in a skull mask, a woman wearing a ninja mask and a spandex suit, a guy wearing a bandana over his mouth sunglasses and a hat where his blue tipped black hair peaked out of and the final person had a masquerade mask on and a heart shaped flail in her hand.

From the shadows of an alleyway Dante watched, they were in a sticky situation and he wanted to help but running in there would just get them all killed. Slowly, almost too slowly a plan formed and he sent a message to Edward and Derek.

* * *

Edward and Derek sat patiently at the table waiting for Dante to return when their scrolls buzzed. The both made eye contact and took out their scrolls on it said "Under attack: Whitefang? Strat: Forever fall's that one time with the poachers this time with deadly force."

They looked at eachother and wordlessly nodded and booked it leaving cash at the table. Edward turned invisible and Derek started to climb up a pipe on top of the fast food place and started scouting out for the signal. Suddenly everything went slow as Derek's semblance caught onto something moving really fast, it was a rock thrown insanely fast it flew over an overturned limo.

He saw a demon goat with a shotgun to Laura's face. He plugged his headphones into his ears and whispered into his scroll "Highest threat seems to be the goat at the moment, he has a hostage at gunpoint. I will proceed to take him out when you SOBs are ready."

Dante's hushed voice came in from his headphones "Got it, give Edward a few more seconds and take the shot, I'll rush in and create a diversion I'll need support fire."

Edward tapped on the mic three times, it was a go.

Dante started the countdown. "3" Derek held his breath steadying his aim. "2" The demon goat prodded Laura with the shotgun. "1" Grace looked at Derek, who saw her in his peripheral vision, Grace mouthed "NOW!" he looked back at the demon goat who put the gun to Laura's head and was about to shoot. He had to take the shot. Everything started to go slowly. He could feel the milliseconds crawl by as he saw the demon goat pull the trigger millimeter by millimeter. Derek took the shot The loud bang echoed throughout the streets drowning out Dante saying "GO!"

Derek's bullet hit the demon goats shotgun knocking it aside as it pelted the limo with bullets enough to make most aura's useless if every bullet hit, it was designed to kill. Dante ran in smoke trailing in behind him making him only a shadow amongst the smoke. Edward appeared behind the guy in the skull mask, locating the leader with an uncanny accuracy and slashed to behead him but Skull just ducked and kicked him in the gut knocking him back but giving the three surrounded girls enough time to strike back. Natalie threw her bastard sword at Masquerade who simply leaned to the side as it went flying past. Andrea drew her chakrum and raised her hand and the bastard sword stopped and went flying back towards Natalie. Grace smiled and took out her bo staff and approached the girl in the ninja costume.

Edward and Dante stood in front of Skull. Laura stood eye to eye with the demon goat. Grace smiled and pointed her weapon at the ninja who silently drew her crossbow and spiked whip. Alex looked at the situation and swore, his father would have his ass if he soiled their name with their deaths on his head. He looked around, he didn't bring a weapon with him. He saw a water drainage pipe attached to a building and sighed… "This will have to do…"

He walked up to the pipe and pulled, it started groaning as he ripped it from the building white plaster dust falling on his head. He raised the pipe above his head and threw it at the guy with the skull mask and booked it running alongside the hurtling pipe. The ten foot pipe was about to stab into Skull's back when the Ninja appeared on its side cutting it in half sending half of it into the floor and the other half into the sky. Alex jumped over the ninja grabbing the pipe midair, front flipping with the pipe raised above his head and slashed at Skull who was now facing him. Skull lazily backhanded the pipe and grabbed Alex's shoulder and brought his dagger swiftly towards Alex's stomach. Ice covered Alex's stomach just in time to for Skull's dagger to stab the ice harmlessly.

Skull looked into Alex's eyes and whispered "Alex Nixia? What are you doing so far from home?" Alex stared at him terrified and astounded that someone knew his identity just from his ice semblance. They all stood at a standstill waiting for the other to make the first move. The girl in the masqurade mask swung her heart flail around and around smiling. She swung her flail over her head and at Andrea at an angle. Andrea directed the flail up a bit and ducked as it flew right over her head with a swish a spike barely missing her head. The flail swung around and towards Natalie who blocked it with the flat of her blade and grabbed onto the spiked chain with her robotic arm and started pulling knocking the masquerade girl off balance.

Andrea threw both of her chakrums at the Masquerade girl. The chakrums were spinning like saws as they flew towards the vulnerable girl who rotate stepped behind the chain of her flail blocking the chakrums with sparks flying and a horrible shrieking noise. Then out of nowhere a blade was pressed to Andrea's neck and a distinctly masculine voice said "Everyone stop! Or this girls head will roll and call off your sniper!" It was the bandana guy. Andreas Chakrums just fell to the floor as she froze in fear. An eerie silence went across the entire skirmish.

"We are going to leave before the cops come and you are just going to stay here don't move until the cops show up. Only then we will return your friend. Got it!"

Derek lined up Bandana up on his crosshairs. He felt cool metal against his throat and a sickly sweet voice said "I wouldn't If I were you." Derek had an odd feeling in his gut that this was all a trap. A ruse to bring them all here, but then who brought them here. Grace.

Dante looked around in panic he wasn't even able to get a single hit in it all went so fast. Fighting other semblance users was so much different than fighting Grimm and poachers. Everyone stared in shock at Bandana, how could they lose track of him? Dante ordered everyone "Let them go!" glaring back at the bandanna man as they began to fall back, "You hurt her I will kill you." The guy in the bandana scoffed and said "Is that a threat?"

Dante stared him down and in a guttural growl said "No it's a promise." Dante watched them with a snarl of disgust.

The Demon Goat took the unconscious Suit and glared at Laura and said in a deep voice "Next time I will kill you." Laura smiled and said "A lot of people have said that to me, yet I don't see any of them left alive." The Demon Goat growled and left. Alex glared at Skull who just scoffed and walked off. The group of criminals started walking away taking their hostage with them. Edward looked to Dante and said "Should I go after them? I can turn invis-"

Dante shook his head and said "This is out of our hands now. All we can do for now is wait for the authorities they have more experience on stuff like this."

Edward protested calmly "But-"

"I don't want Andrea to die because of our lack of experience ok?! Don't you think I want to go after her to.." Dante yelled at Edward. Laura took a step forward and looked at them saying "Dante is making the right call, we have not been trained for this. It is not like the movies where a bunch of inexperienced people can just rescue their friend without consequence."

Edward sighed.

Grace stared at the spot Andrea was and said "I didn't know this will happen… all I saw was us fighting to save some dudes life. Now Andrea is gone…."

Alex looked at her quizzically "Doesn't your power show you a future that can't be changed?"

Grace nods "It shows me fragments of the future and those fragments, no matter what I do can not be changed, but after that I can… It is like there are turning points that I'm shown, that can not be changed.."

Alex scoffed "Then why are you worrying about it, the way it sounds to me is that this is a turning point and no matter what you did yo could not change it. So stop moping." Alex winced at his petty attempt of making her feel better.

Natalie put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Grace, sat on the floor looking like a devastated twelve year old, her normal powerful stance gone.

Edward looked around and said "I am sorry to break the mood… but where is Derek?"

Dante talked into his scroll and said "Derek you here?" there was no response.

Laura checked all her weapons and said "Do you think he went after them?"

Dante shook his head "He's not a risk taker he would never do that."

Edward's eyebrows scrunched together "I don't know, when he is pissed he tends to get really stupid and a sure fire way to piss him off is to hurt his friends."

Dante sighed "Great.I hope he didn't go AWOL and he's just chilling on a roof."

The cops showed up and surrounded the scene of the crime and jumped out of their vehicles aiming weapons at them. ANGL and what was left of DEAD did not move.

The police-chief-looking-person yelled at them "Do not move and put your weapons on the ground." They all obeyed Natalie was about to object but Laura elbowed her in the gut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Undesirable Flashbacks.**

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay I have a lot of homework, tests, midterms and a bunch of real life crap.

The police chief himself stood at the other side of the interrogation table and glared at Natalie. The chiefs second stood in the corner smoking and scratching at his stubble.

"If you stay silent about any information about that attack, we can brand you as a terrorist! With your record it wouldn't be very hard to put you away...permanently." The chief's second walked up to Natalie and put out the cigarette right next to her cuffed hands that were bolted into the floor and table.

Natalie looked at him her eyes burning with determination and she practically spat in the deputy's face saying "I didn't do shit. Can't you see the security camera footage?"

The deputy scoffed "Our tapes were conveniently wiped. You know anything about that Mrs. Glare?"

Natalie growled and said nothing. She knew how these things played out, if she screwed up once they would victoriously laugh and lock her away for good.

The Chief pulled his second back and said "Do not scare the kid, Tyler. Look, Natalie I am aware we have dragged you in here before, but we really do not want you to get hurt. If you really are not the one who murdered Jake O'Neal then we will be your best friends. You also have to be aware the case for you is a bit bleak, I mean your father-"

Natalie cut him off with a murderous glare.

"Like I was saying" He continued "your father was in charge of a notorious criminal organization. It would not take much to convince anyone that you could pull this off, so how about you tell us what really happened."

Natalie stared at the two cops and said "I saw a group of masked people attack someone and as a huntress I saved them. That is all that happened!"

The cops nodded pretending to believe her.

Tyler, the deputy, pulled the chief aside and whispered to him "We are getting nowhere with her, let's move on to the others and see if we can make them sing."

The chief said "Remember they're just kids, not hardened criminals go easy on them."

The two cops left the room and then Tyler asked the chief "Who should we go after next? I think it would be the easiest to get the answer out of the kid with the fedora."

The chief nodded "We have to go through all of them anyways."

Tyler opened the door to find Edward sitting calmly on his chair his hands underneath the table and his hat on his head haphazardly. He stared at them bored and said "So is it my turn?"

The cops ignored the question and Tyler said "We looked into you Edward, we haven't found a single record on you. Not a one so in short, you don't exist. Not until a year ago that is. So Eddie, why are you hiding? Or do you just have something to hide?"

Edward stared at them calmly looking a little disappointed. "I'm not hiding, if I was you wouldn't find me and everyone has something to hide Tyler."

The chief walked up to Edward and said "Being smart with us is not going to help your case, in fact it will just make it harder. I don't think you know just how bad your situation is here, you don't exist, two of your team members are missing and so is the executive in the limo, one of those said people has a well versed knowledge in business and could easily ID your target and the other he is almost as invisible as you." The chief sighed. "Look kid, you're young we can cut you a deal just tell us who is pulling the strings."

Edward sighed "I would tell you who is responsible but the truth is I have no idea."

Tyler growled "Ok, maybe you'll spill after I tell you how much we **do** know. We know that one of your friends' father is part of a criminal organization who could of easily pulled this off. We know that your 'leader' was banished from Vacuole." Edward raised his eyebrows. "You did not think we knew that did you? So how about you spill it, we just have one last piece of the puzzle and soon enough we will find it and if you don't tell us the deal is off the table."

Edward looked at him and said "If you have so many pieces of this puzzle, what do you think my motive is? Also how did I kill the driver, none of us have explosives like that. Laura used all of hers during the test."

Tyler opened his mouth then closed it when he realized he had no clue what his motive could be besides a contract killing but the kid was no older than seventeen.

"Also" Edward continued raising his hands above the table and his shackles just fell off. "I could get out of here when ever I want." He said turning invisible. "But I won't" He said as he turned visible. "I am a Huntsman, my job is to protect and I was just doing my job."

The chief gestured for Tyler to move on. Tyler left the room as the chief put Edward back into his cuffs.

Outside of the room Tyler growled "How could they both be so calm, they do know that this can develope into a murder case, right?"

The chief sighed "Huntsmen and Huntresses tend to be different, they are used to high pressure situations. This would be a walk in the park."

The chief sat down at his desk and massaged his temples. Tyler sat on the chair opposite of him and growled "Soon the Headmaster of Beacon will be calling us telling us we are out of line dealing with his students. We need to quickly find something we can charge them with, anything to keep jurisdiction."

The chief looked at Tyler and said "I am sure Ozpin would handle it properly there may be nothing we can do about it, even if they did it there is absolutely no evidence. All we have is a body of a man who died in the explosion of the limo that tells us nothing but that the limo blew up. No witnesses have appeared. You're right if you are saying that this reeks of something shady, but is this something a group of seventeen year olds can pull off? No that is not likely and I rather not sentence innocent people to jail."

"'Just because they are young that doesn't mean they couldn't pull it off. We should at least request their records from Beacon and start an investigation. Weather or not they did this is debatable but we can not deny that they are somehow involved in this." Tyler protested.

The chief nodded "Get the paperwork processed and send it to Ozpin, I am sure he will comply. Just don't manipulate evidence to suit your theory." Tyler nodded and walked off to get that paper work done. He walked up to one of his friends in the department that owed him a favor "Owen, write up a request to Ozpin for the records on Team ANGL and DEAD. I'm cashing in my favour so you better make it work."

Owen rolled his eyes "And why can't you do it?"

Tyler sighed "Because I have to find some dirt on them that we can pin on them to keep them in our jurisdiction so we have a reason to question them."

Owen raised an eyebrow and said "Isn't that sort of breaking some sort of law?"

The upstart deputy scoffed "No, I am just bending them to the limit."

Owen nodded and said "For the record I did not hear that…"

Tyler left his friend to do the paperwork as he went to the file room and started rummaging around for something they could use. The Chief probably already let the kids go to their classes by now but that didn't stop Tyler, if he found something he would haul them all back here. He started looking through the record of the kid he knew probably we most likely to have broken a law, Natalie Glare. Her family was known to allegedly be in charge of a gang or mafia group in the area, Natalie claimed on the record several times that this was false but there was no way she would not know this. She should have at least expected something was up when she lost her arm in that explosion that was conveniently covered up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The rescue pt 1**

 **E/N greetings readers, there's gonna be a change to the story i am the editor and i have now taken over this story. It'll keep to the same relative plot but the only thing is I will be adding swearing because i find it funny so consider this the warning still rated T for violence but now viewer discretion is advised, please if you like the story follow favourite all that shit and please if you have any advice for me please let me know with a review. Now on with the show….**

 **Author's note: I will still be creating the story with the help my editor but I am too busy to write it myself**

"Ozpin, are you sure it's wise for us to allow the VPD accesses to our students transcripts and profiles?" question Glyndila she stood across from the headmaster clutching her scroll, " it's just that…. With some of their past it may be detrimental to the current situation."

" I am aware of the current situation, one of my students is missing and this is the quickest way to get the rest of them into our custody. I plan on letting loose the rest of team DEAD when they are released they will track down the assultants." Ozpin's voice stern but compassionate echoed throughout his clock tower office while the continues tics of time drummed on. " And what of team ANGL?" Gylndila asked. "They will be recalled here for debrief; and don't worry about team DEAD being out numbered i have another team of first years prepping already they will rendezvous with DEAD when ready."

And with that Gylindlia nodded, hit send on her scroll and walked out the room. " I hope they're ready….." Ozpins said to himself once she left.

Back at the police station.

Tyler had just received and reviewed the information sent to him by Beacon and was deciding his next move. _what are you hiding Inferno…_ " Jim is that infernus kid still in room A3?" Tyler inquired, "Yup just sitting there eyes closed hasn't said shit since he was brought in."

"All right open her up i have some questions to ask the leader of team DEAD, i swear who comes up with these names…" the mocking tone in Tyler voice was evident.

Jim noded and unlocked the door to the interrogation room, it's a small room with 2 chairs and a table in the middle, a two way glass mirror opposite to the chair Dante was in.

"Dante Inferno age 17, born in Vacuo, mother's name unknown, Father's name unknown, next of kin Unknown,prior schooling and or combat training unknown. Well aren't you the little mystery." Tyler voice was challenging the young man, trying to get him to do or say something that could get him locked up.

"Are you done? If you have something to say just say it." Dante said boredly. His posture was laxed in the chair leaning off to one side eyes half closed and hands loose on the table.

"No I'm not done you little shit, i know what you did and i know what you are you're lucky we don't lock you up and throw away the goddam key!" Tyler's voice slowly raised as he utter his sentence, _how the hell is he so calm,_ a calm but steady laugh echoed throughout the room, "What the fuck is so funny?"

"You clearly know nothing. Resorting to petty fear tactics to try and make me slip. Well let me make your job easy, we didn't do shit. And one other thing you know nothing about me, if you did" Dantes posture changed and he leaned on close to the officer his voice barely a whisper but with chilling effects, "We wouldn't be having this conversation." Dante leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms.

Before Tyler could reply the door opened and the chief poked his head in "Let'em go."

"But Chief…"

"I said let him go, Ozpin's taken custody of them all and they are to be released immediately."

Tyler, clearly pissed off, got out of his chair went over to Dante's shackles and removed them, "This isn't over." Tyler proclaimed

"Yes it is. Thank you gents for the hospitality now if you excuse me i have a teammate to rescue."Dante said coyly as he walked out and retrieved his gear. Edward was waiting for him and simply nodded and gestured toward the door to the station, they both exited and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Where the actual Fuck where you?!" exclaimed Dante

The familiar face was Derek, "Long story tell you later for now we have a mission, Ozpin's tasked us with rescuing Andrea he's sending reinforcements since ANGLs being recalled for debrief. We can either wait for them or head out they have our scrolls locations so they can track us." Explained Derek. Now with the political bullshit out of the way they could do what hunters do best. Hunt. "They can meet us there, let's move boys we have kept our comrade waiting long enough. DOUBLE TIME LET'S GO!" Dante's voice echoed down the streets as they all took off running Edward had Andreas scent so he was on point. They wont stop till the jobs done.

Andrea was having a shit day. First that shoe shop didn't have her size heel, then that explosion ruined her hair and now she was kidnaped! And also that guy died that sucked too. She was currently in an old warehouse tied to a chair in what she assumed was an office, no windows or furniture just herself and the chair,her gear was elsewhere in the warehouse and she could guess she was at the docks based on the sea smelling air. Those creeps broke her scroll moments after taking her so she couldn't count on that for help, and her asshole of a leader didn't do shit to rescue her when she was first taken. _Some friends…_ she thought miserably she'd been stewing in her anger and fear for the past few hours daylight was fading slowly outside now. "Come on man let's just ice the bitch and be done with it!" Andrea could hear the kidnappers talking in the other room she couldn't distinguish each voice very well but she knew there were at least 3 people talking, "You are a trigger happy dipshit," voice 2 didn't sound very friendly, "The way i see it we got 3 options; 1 we kill the bitch, 2 we ransome her back to Beacon for a pretty penny or 3 we sell her to a guy i know for an even larger sum of cash." voice 2 proclaimed. A female voice this time, "I don't see a problem with ransome. We need money for weapons and this gets rid of one of our enemies a win win." Andrea couldn't make out more of what they were saying just mumbling, they must have moved away from the door. _Okay don't panic it's only death or slavery….. omg I'm going to die!_ Tears started to form around her eyes _i don't want to be alone right now._ As she finished that thought a gunshot shattered a window and someone screamed bloody murder, Then all hell broke loose.

 **E/N well thats it thats my first chapter and first attempt writing,please let me know in the review how i did what you liked disliked and or liked, whether you want longer or shorter chapters and for shits and giggles i want to hear what pairings you all want for this. Anyhow thanks for reading see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: the rescue part 2**

Dante, Edward, and Derek followed their fanus friend to the docks, it's where he said he smelled Andrea, Dantes scroll said back up was 5 minutes out but it was getting dark out. Dante reached into his coat and pulled out what appeared to be a black cloak that looked like it had been through hell, claw marks and bullet holes littered it so badly you couldn't make out the crest on the back. "your brining out the big guns?" Derek asked nervously. He hadn't seen the cloak used in a long time. "Yes." Dante said strapping the cloak to his back and pulling on the hood "we go all out no screwing around, Derek take the adjacent roof aim for their joints, Edward do what you do best, stealth it up and rescue Andrea. I'll make a big enough bang to grab their attention and buy you time. We clear on the plan?"

"what's the extraction?" Edward asked Dante

"The reinforcements will be the extraction."

And with that they got into positions Edward snuck in through and open window and Dante climbed onto the roof. Peering down through a skylight he could see the five hostiles gathered around what appeared to be an office talking, three of them were starting to move away one stayed by the door and the last guy went his own way, Dante pulled out an earpiece and plugged it in, "On your shot." the group of three was directly underneath him. The shot echoed across the abandoned docks and shattered the silence of the night, only a moment later the demon goat screamed in pain and collapsed blood splattering across the wall behind him….. as the bullet hit the window Derek jumped through the skylight directly onto the blue haired guy from earlier effectively crushing him. Dante heard the crunch of bones and the tearing of flesh none of it his thanks to Aura "Fuck!" the poor bastard screeched in pain, before either of the two female combatants, on his right the ninja chick on his left the purple one, he took aim with Moonless night and fired one .44 round from each scythe, the ninjas aura took the hit having flared up after their comrade was squished, purple wasn't so lucky the bullet punched through her gut crimson liquid oozing from her stomach. Dante then used his semblance to speed past them giving each a quick slash for good measure one blade struck Aura the other slipped in between two ribs and tore open purples side, black smoke filled the air around him, "Alright who's next?" Dantes bravado clearly being used to try and get them pissed.

More gunshots echoed throughout the warehouse, Derek was trying to take out the skull mask guy before he could engage Dante but the fucker was cutting his rounds out of the air with his knives, "How is that even possible….." he muttered firing the last 4 rounds in his clip in quick succession. Before the shells even hit the floor Skull cut them all out of the air. He then turned and started walking towards Dante who was currently engaged i "Elisabeth handle the sniper" Skull ordered, because of his mask Derek didnt known Skull had said anything. _Well at least the goats out for a bit._ Derek shot him the thigh he won't be moving anytime soon. As Derek was reaching for his second mag he heard the distinctive sound of an arrow whizzing by his ear "Shit" Derek panicked slightly not really use to be shot at, he rolled over to cover and reloaded, _**thump**_ , "Fuck me." the ledge he was hiding behind exploded.

Back inside the purple haired girl was bleeding all over the floor, "hehehehe….. your fun scythey~ you've shown me yours," she coughed up blood and her purple eyes begin to sparkle. "Now i'm going to show you mine~!" she rushed at Dante blood oozing from both her wounds as she ran. Her heart shaped Morningstar creating a whirlwind above her head "HAAAAA!" She roared as she began to smash around her attempting to hit Dante, concrete splinters rained down on the two combatants.

 _How the hell is she so fast with those wounds?_ He felt wind next to his face as he dodged another blow, _wait where the hell's the ninja?_ Dante dodged another blow this time entering her guard and hitting her across the face with the hammer fist, he felt her skin break and her jaw crack. She stumbled backwards, she looked at him popped her jaw into place and smiled. "What the hell is wrong with you." Dante's eyes went wide all that damage and she should have activated her aura by now. "lets just say it's my thing~" her eyes drooped and she proceeded to walk towards Dante, as she was approaching the air took on the smell of ozone. A blue bolt of lightning roared across the room and struck Dante in the back knocking him against the adjacent wall. "Next time kill your target asshole!" blue stumbled next to purple and spat out blood his right arm hung limp and in his left his shark head blade crackled with energy, "I am so gonna enjoy killing you"

"Percy! I was having fuuuun~!"

"shut up" he spat blood again.

"Im not finished yet…" Dante slowly rose from the ground "It's time i show exactly who you're fucking with" Dante's left eyes looked cracked with red poking out from behind it, he reached up to it and removed his shattered contact lens revealing one crimson red eye. He then stood up straight covered in dust, glass, and blood dripping from the new cut across his forehead. He pulled his black hood back on (begin playing let the flames begin by Paramore) the emblem on his back flashed red and flames began to lick its fabric, the hood cast a shadow over Dante's face only his red eye glowing in its darkness.

"nice trick asshole." Percy fired a bolt directly at Dante and only hit a wisp of black smoke, the air behind him suddenly felt very hot, before he could even turn his head a chain wrapped around his throat and dante threw him over his shoulder onto the floor, his cloak scorching Percy's skin wherever it made contact. Dante using his semblance unwrapped the chain and put a boot to his throat before anyone else could move.

"Check mate" Dantes kusarigama pointed directly at percy's head.

Back outside Derek pissing himself, not literally, after the explosive arrow knocked him on his ass the ninja had rushed his position her semblance must have been some kind of shadow clone thing because there were three of her, she closed the distance in the time it took Derek to fire two rounds now she was using her bladed whip to engage in close quarters. Derek's heart felt like bursting and cold sweat drenched his clothing, ever since the Ursa attack he couldn't handle close range, _i have to get away,_ the ninja wasted no movement if it wasn't for Derek's reaction time he'd be dead ten times over, he used his weapons Naginata form to deflect the bladed part or he simply moved out of the way he never actually tried to go on the offensive. "Pathetic" was all she said boredly, she feines a strike to the head forcing Derek to block high, when he did this she snapped kicked him in the chest winding him and sending him back a few feet. "Die" her crossbow aimed at Derek's head. _Im fucking dead!_ He slammed his eyes closed and waited, when he heard gunshots he thought it was over, _wait she had a crossbow…_ he opened his eyes to see the ninja falling back and a girl with a black bow on taking pot shots at her with a handgun with a black ribbon attached. "You alright?" she said glancing at him, he didn't answer all he did was stare at his rescuer, "Can you fight?" her voice stern but concerned, Derek shook his head and stood up "Oh look I am alive….sorry I'm a tad shaken up, but yah I'm ready to go. You part of the extraction team?"

"yah the others went inside let's go." she hopped off the roof and ran inside

 _Dam_ derek followed her inside

Back inside while this was happening Edward had found Andrea in the back office past the bleeding goat he snuck inside and turned visible once in there

"EDWARD!"

immediately after she said that a shotgun blast hit a nearby wall "DIE YOU FILTHY FUCKING HUMANS!" the wounded goat was firing blindly into the room. Edward grabbed Andrea and pulled her into the corner, he quickly cut one hand free and gave her a knife, "free you other hand!" He then started to return fire, his blaster sending shots through the thin wall, "what do we do!" Andrea may have gone to signal but she want use to people actively trying to kill her. "Where's your weapon?"

"Last i saw the skull mask guy had them."

"just stick to cover"

The goat continued to fire slowly chewing the wall apart no could hear his screaming due to the constant gun fire.

When Dante heard the first shot go off he instinctively looked, he was just in time to get a boot to the face, sending him a good 3 feet back. "thanks boss" percy got up and stood next to Skull and the purple girl. All three stared down Dante his vision was blurry and his mouth tasted like cotton.

"come on then…. I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON." Dante's voice roared on as his cloak bursted into bright orange flames trailing behind him as he rushed the trio, his kusarigamas flew threw the air in a dance of death, Skull took 3 steps forward and deflected the first scythe with a reverse grip knife and he dodged the other blade and back handed Dante with his other blade. "Not bad kid, but not good enough." he then punched Dante in the stomach knocking him back. "Another few years and you might of had a chance." He flipped his knife around and went to stab him in the throat.

A white glyph appeared below Dante was thrown across the room and landed next to someone wearing a white combat skirt and wielding a Fencing blade. "ow….. um Weiss Schnee?"

she didn't say anything, Dante stood up, "thanks for the save."

"you alright?" a girl with a massive scythe and wearing a red cloak asked him.

"Yah no idea about my other boys though."

"Yang and Blake are on it, now let's finish this fight."

Purple, Percy and Skull watch the new comers, "take them" skull simply stood there while purple and Percy rushed Weiss and the girl in the red cloak

Dante took a moment to regroup, he watched as red flashed by percy in a storm or rose petals and slashed him across the torso breaking his weakened aura, _nice,_ he looked over at Schnee, she simply glyphed purple across the room where she hit her head and went unconscious.

Derek entered and was almost hit by the human projectile, he looked at where it came from and saw Dante and three others engaged in combat, the girl with the bow ran towards the other end of the warehouse and Derek posted up by the door and took aim, he look towards bow girl and saw the blonde girl that whistled at him when he got to beacon engaged with the ninja, she wasn't doing too well she was having trouble blocking the whip with her gauntlets, then all hell broke loose.

The goat was getting close with his shots, and Edward and Andrea were running out of cover, "Andrea listen when i say go make a run for it ill distract him"

"What about you?" drywall pelted their faces

"I'll be fine!" Edward fired a few more shots at the goat, from this angle any shot towards him was a near miss or firing blindly through the wall.

" **HYAH** " someone screamed it was accompanied by a new sounding shotgun blast. "You to love birds okay?" The blonde girl asked with a mischievous grin.

Edward poked his head out and saw a tall blonde girl with insanely long and messy blonde hair. "yeah holy shit thanks."

Andrea ran from cover and gave the girl a flying hug, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"she screamed "I THOUGHT I WAS DONE FOR!"

The blonde girl attempted to peel Andreas sniveling form off of herself, "Jeez and I thought Rubes had a good bear hug!" finally getting her off she turned to see edward staring at her, "what? See something you like~" she said coyly; before Edward could be a smart ass he saw the already all too familiar ninja running at his rescuer, "Look out!" he shoved her out of the way and fired one final burst from his plasma caster, the ninja power slid under it and took out Edward's legs in the process, she then pushed herself off the floor with her hands launching her legs straight into Andrea's face pushing her back.

Edward rolled over and stood up he was about to engage when he saw the blond punching the ninja in the gut which was followed by a satisfying shotgun blast,

"too cool" he accidentally said out loud, she looked over at him and winked before entering the fray. The ninja brought out her whip, its blade licked the blondes forearm but thanks to aura didn't even break skin Her reply to that was simple more punching, Edward dared not get close for fear of getting killed by either the ninjas deadly cobra like whip or the blondes thunderous punches. He heard running and looked behind him to see another girl leave Derek's side and head towards them blades drawn and a ribbon trailing her. He turned his head back to the fight to see a string of gold slowly fall to the floor, the he saw a pair of red eyes that would haunt his nightmares for weeks. The blonde stared at the strand of her prized hair fall to the floor.

Back over with Dante he finished catching his breath and reignited his cloak drawing the attention of skull Weiss and the red reaper, he wiped his chain scythes toward skull, the villain knocked the first away with his blade, the two metals smashing against each other in a satisfying clang, Dante the charged again gripping the second scythe in his left he threw a quick uppercut like slash at the masked man, skull caught his hand in a cross block and head butted the young leader, the head butt was followed up by a quick backhand followed by a pommel strike to the side of the head, Dante the yanked on his chain bringing the first scythe back to him and begun his unrelenting flurry of attacks, with his semblance activated all anyone could see where the sparks from where there blades connected, the flaming cloak, and Dante glowing eye, the skirmish lasted about five seconds of never ending strikes when something in the back of the warehouse exploded into flames sending a shockwave that knocked the currently off balance Dante over into a puddle of spilled oil from some earlier wreckage, his cloak immediately combusting the oil. A second fire had started in the back burning all the drywall and oil discarded oil barrels back there, the ninja ran to skull carrying the goat fireman style, "id recommend retreat." she said calmly

"Full retreat." Skull threw Andras weapons at Dante as a distraction as he turned and ran off the ninja following him, percy hobbled after them and the purple girl once again able to ignore her devastating wounds ran with them, fire now blocking their path for pursuit. "EVERYONE OUT" the girl in red yelled out to those on the other side of the ware house. Dante picked up Andreas gear as he ran. Everyone ran outside and regroupes out front.

"Well shit" Dante's voice was relatively monotone for the circumstance, the entire warehouse had been engulfed in flames.

"My bad." both he and the blonde said at the same time, both of them earning glares from their respective teams.

Dante turned to the girl in read assuming she was the leader, "um thanks for saving our lives, my names Dante Inferno." She shook his hand "I'm Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY, and your welcome!" She said with a massive smile on her face

"Ruby of team RWBY? Isn't that a bit…"

"Confusing? Yes."

"Well since no one's gonna introduce me I'm Derek, this is Edward, and the girl bear hugging your team mate yelling thank you over and over again is Andrea." Derek coy attitude was back from his panic attack earlier, "Oh sorry this is Weiss, Blake ,and the person being bear hugged is my big sister Yang."

"Can someone please get her off me?"

"Andrea come on mate you're fine." Dante peeled Andrea off and she slapped him

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU ASSHOLES!"

Team RWBY looked on uncomfortably unsure what to, Ruby looked at her feet, Blake was calling in the bullhead for evac, and Weiss just looked on judging the team with her eyes, and Yang was enjoying the drama.

"I WAS THERE FOR HOURS AND YOU LET ME GET DRAGGED OFF WITHOUT SO MUCH OF SHOT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Are you done?"

"what?!"

"I said. Are. You. Done."

"y-yeah". His tone made her shrink a little it wasn't harsh but stern

"Good because i have something to say." he looked her dead in the eye, "I am sorry." he didn't look away, "As your team leader i failed you and i know an apology won't make it better but its start, i promise i won't let anything like this happen to any of you again" he looked to the rest of the team, they simply nodded and smiled, Dante outstretched his hand "Friends?"

Andrea looked at his hand she expected him to get mad at her for yelling and hitting him, to tell her something not say sorry, "um yah. Th-thank you for saving me."

Dante nodded, they shook hands, he was about to say something when Weiss stepped in.

"Yes very touching but, What the hell were you three Dolts thinking!?" she screamed at them, "you irresponsible overly confident buffoons, you were supposed to wait for backup!"

"Is she always like this?" Edward asked

"Oh yah meet our resident Ice queen." Yang said smirking

"Do not call me that, Jauns bad enough i do not need you pestering me as well."

Ruby and Yang laughed at the memory of jaunes previous attempts toward Weiss, but team DEAD was unsure of what was happening they were just happy the spotlight had shifted.

"Bull heads here." Blake called to the rest of the people, they all filed in and Dante gave Andrea back her weapons. Weiss remembered she was mad at the team they rescued and continued to yell at them all the way back to beacon.

 **OMG I now know i hate writing fight scenes. Anywho a longer chapter tell me what you like for length and i'll try to stick to that. So everyone's safe happy ending… HA, i'm not a nice guy so shits gonna hit the fan again real soon. Any way please leave a review telling me what you thought, stuff you want to know, things you want to happen and if you have any helpful tips. Thanks all see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Earning the right.**

The bullhead landed at beacon about an hour later, but for the members of team DEAD it had felt like an eternity, even as they were walking off the ship she was still complaining about their unprofessionalism, "And another thing," Weiss's shrill voice drowned on, everyone groaned Andrea sobbed a little, "You attack a known terrorist head on by yourself and…."

"OH MY GOD I GET IT JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!" Dante yelled as he walked towards the school he didn't want to yell but after an hour he was ready to kill someone.

"How dare you don't you know who I am?!" her hands on her hips glaring at him

"Yah you're a mega bitch spoiled little brat." Dante stated

"Actually we call her the Ice Queen." Yang interjected

Weiss opened her mouth to scream some more when Gylndila appeared in front of them all.

"Students that's enough. All of you head to Ozpin's office immediately, Dismissed." She slapped the fountain they were near with her weapon for emphasis, everyone jumped, both teams ran off without another word to avoid the teachers wraith.

The elevator ride was very cramped with nine people inside at once, both teams and Gylndila, Weiss was giving Dante a cold glare while he emitted small amounts of black smoke. The doors dinged and they all stepped out trying not to fall over each other.

"Students good to see you all safe." Ozpin was in his desk a cup of coffee steaming on it, "Now it has come to my attention Dante that one of your team went missing? And yes i have heard team ANGL's account of what happened but i believe your testimony will be quite interesting." ozpin's voice was sincere but commanding at the same time his face holding a natural look neither mad nor joyed, "Oh and Team RWBY you will need to explain the warehouse fire when they are done."

Dante told Ozpin everything from beginning to end, the others lept in for the parts he didn't know and after about twenty straight minutes of talking they were finished, "then we hopped on the bull head and headed here sir." Dante throat now dry from all the talking.

"Well as stated before, I am glad you are all safe and sound, but Vale PD is demanding that you all be held responsible for the damage that took place. Luckily I was able to pull a few strings and you are to be handled by the school's internal affairs." Ozpin stated calmly. Dante couldn't help but smirk a bit at the thought of that annoying detective pulling his hair out with frustration.

"I will be assigning both teams punishments, they have already been thought out." He paused for effect.

"Team DEAD," all their eyes widened a bit, " Dante it may have only been a few days since your role as leader has been taken up and I personally believe that you have potential, others are questioning your ability to lead your team safely, your punishment is to prove to the school and to me that you are fit for the role, you must earn the right to lead" Ozpin's voice never wavered and he never broke eye contact with the young man. "Team RWBY this part involves you as well so listen well, you four will assist Gylndila with test gradings for a week," yang groaned with displeasure, Ruby looked sad, Blake was neutral, and Weiss was content with that punishment. "But in addition you will assist in team DEAD's punishment, in one week you will have a team vs team duel DEAD vs RWBY if team DEAD is able to pull together as a team and perform to the schools standards they can stay. If they fail Dante infernus will be expelled." Ozpin voice remained its usual calm tone, he continued to make eye contact with Dante.

"So if we lose i get kicked out?" Dante asked

"If you don't perform to the standards of this school yes."

"Very well sir, we won't let you down right guys?" Dante looked to his team, they looked nervous but nodded

"Good now you are free to go the rest of this day is yours to rest, your match will be next Friday." And with that he looked to his computer and started to type.

Both teams got up and piled into the elevator, their teacher stayed behind so it was a bit less cramped.

"Sooooooooo we gotta fight in a week huh?" Ruby asked to the room

"Yah we do, listen do me a favour and don't go easy on us if you do I'll be genuinely offended." Dante replied

"Yah bring everything you got." Derek's voice returning to him, Ozpin was shockingly intimidating.

"Well I for one think this is gonna be fun, you better be good smokey." Ruby smiled.

"Smokey?" Dante raised an eyebrow

"I SHIP IT!" Andrea yelled causing Dante and Edward, and Blake to cover their ears and Derek to wince in displeasure.

"Andrea bring the volume down by 5 please." Edward whimpered

"Ship?" Weiss's face looked confused as she cocked her head to one side slightly

"It means she thinks they would make a cute couple." Blake said in a monotone voice.

"Andrea I hate you sometimes." Dante said, Yang was now snickering blowing air kisses at him, Ruby and Derek were struggling to not crack up and shooting eachother sly glances. Edward was Smirking his ass off, Weiss had lost interest and Andrea was sticking her tongue out at Dante.

" _I'm so screwed"_ Dante thought to himself

The Doors dinged open and everyone walked out. "We're gonna head back to our dorms. WE ARE SO GONNA CREAM YOU GUYS FRIDAY!" Ruby hoppes for joy and rose petals went everywhere as she ran off for her dorm the rest of her team following Yang blew one final air kiss at a extremely agitated Dante.

"We should head back to." Edward called back he was already halfway down the hall

"Edward wait for us!" Andrea called after her partner as she ran after him. Dante was about to follow when he noticed Derek staring down the hall RWBY left, and asked "You okay bro?"

"Hm? Oh yah man just thinking….. come on let's go." he turned before Dante could press the matter and hurried after the others

 _As if my life doesn't have enough drama right now_ Dante sighed and sped after them smoke trail and all.

Grace had been depressed since they got back to beacon earlier that day and it was really starting to piss off Alex. He had tried being sympathetic, it only lasted a few hours, but he tried and now she was just being annoying all sniffly on her bed while the other two occasionally tried to comfort her. Alex in the meantime made it look like he was listening to music when he was actually listen through the audio logs from the past few days, he had edited out all the classroom stuff (he was in all her classes) and was currently listening to Professor Ports speech. _Wise man maybe i should give him more credit….. then again he did release a grim in the middle of class…._

Meanwhile across the room Grace was still blaming herself for the day's events, Nat and Laura were trying to convince her otherwise, "you said it yourself you only see fragments and those fragments can't be changed, so you couldn't have changed things even if you wanted to, it's not your fault." Laura said sympathetically in truth she was a tad annoyed at the smaller girl for not warning them but if the events she saw couldn't be prevented Laura could forgive and forget.

"Yah come on we're a team we got your back." Natalie patted her on the shoulder and smiled, this situation reminded her of her younger siblings when they would come home sad. "Right Alex?" she looked over at him seeing that he was engrossed in his Scroll she sighed, _asshole_ , "so cheer up i'm sure Andrea is fine she's a big girl."

Grace shot up and opened her eyes wipe and gasped, her eyes glowed slightly, and a big smirk slowly spread across her face, "We are not going to want to miss what comes next." she looked psychotic with her massive toothy grin and gleeful eyes.

Alex having looked up when he noticed the glowing asked, "Miss what now?"

Grace started to laugh ignoring Alex.

Everyone in the room backes away from her slowly and looked at each other with concern.

"Grace honey what's wrong?" Laura's voice having raised to a higher pitch sounded odd coming from her.

"Nothing~ Just happy now is all." Grace smirked and pulled out her scroll and started watching videos online. Apparently she she forgot she was sad a few seconds ago.

 _Why can't i have normal friends? I'm a goodish person._ Natalie mused to herself as she finally started that day's weapon maintenance. Laura went to the washroom and Alex returned to his scroll, all of them keeping one eye on Grace when they could.

Twenty minutes later Grace had stopped laughing and was fast asleep, exhausted from the long day they all had, and they had class tomorrow. Alex was waiting for his turn in the bathroom, he was silently cursing himself for not going first. When everyone was all dressed and ready for bed Alex laid awake waiting for the rest of his team to fall asleep, Grace slept silently on her side, Laura on her back, and Natalie snored like a dying truck half hanging off the bed. Once he was satisfied they were all asleep he grabbed his scroll, a headset, a webcam, and a silenced 9mm handgun. He climbed out there open window and began his climb to the roof of the dorm area. It took him about five minutes, he sat down facing the city and plugged in his headset and connected to the network. He dialed the secure number for his employer and waited, it rang three times then was answered by . "Alex status report." His voice cold as the night air and without compassion.

"Target is safe sir. Her team appears to be combat effective and I am keeping close tabs on them." Alex spoke quietly and quickly to avoid detection.

"Good, if there is nothing else then continue with the mission." waited ten seconds then hung up his phone.

When he disconnected Alex began transferring his written report to the Schnee Mansion, this took five minutes, Afterward he packed up and climbed back down to his bed silently and went right to sleep.

 **The next day**

Team's DEAD and ANGL met up in the hall outside their dorms, Grace hid behind Alex a little just in case they were mad at her. No one said anything the whole ordeal, either from not wanting to start shit or from understanding. The girls chit chatted about hair and movie stars they thought were hot, the guys (except Alex) started to form battle plans. Halfway to class they saw Cardin from team CRDL slap some blonde guys books out of his hands and laugh. The blonde bent over to pick up his stuff, Dante walked over and help him.

"Thanks." his voice sounded small

"No worries, you good?"

"Yah im fine." he sighed "thanks again." he walked off books in hand to where ever it was he was going.

"That Cardin guys a bigger asshole than you Alex." Natalie bluntly stated.

Alex huffed

"Come on let's go." Edward already six paces ahead of the group called back to them.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventfully, all their classes went smoothly and all of DEAD met up during free period to spar.

"we have a week right?" Edward asked doing some quick stretches.

"Yah one week to beat a team that dropped a the biggest Nevermore I have ever seen without so much as a scratch. It's gonna go great!" Derek's voice slowly rose in pitch as he went on.

"Okay before he explodes let get started. Derek I assume you don't want to work on….."

"NO!" Derek cut Dante off before he could finish.

"Okay….." Dante thought for a moment when he noticed Andrea staring at a wall and got an idea

"Andrea, come at me." Dante ordered.

"What?" Andrea said in shock.

"Attack me." Dante repeated patiently.

"Is this because i slapped you?" Andrea asked cautious.

"I promise it isn't now come on." Dante said getting a little impatient.

Edward and Derek went off to the side trusting their friend, Andrea looked to Edward for support he just shrugged. She rolled her eyes and noticed Dante in a ready stance.

 _Well here we go._ She pulled out her Snowflake and Rose petal, She threw them both and started moving them with her semblance,each went different directions for a pincer strike, just before they connected he was gone in a puff of black smoke. Andrea was about to turn her head to look around when she felt cold steel against her neck.

"Why didn't you move?" he didn't remove the blade.

"um… i-I don't know..?" her eyes wide and sweat dripping from her forehead.

Dante removed his blade and she turned to him he looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to retrain you."

"What?"

"You were probably trained to be a distance fighter from your lack of retaliation id guess next to no close quarter training. This entire week I am going to train you to control your discs through the air while fighting close quarters with them."

"Question. Why?" Andrea questioned

Edward and Derek had went to the other side of the room and were shooting at targets. Derek laughing as Edward struggled to hit remote controlled targets with his giant laser, as Derek hit bull's eye almost every time.

"Because while you are skilled at what you do, we all know how effective it is against multiple opponents." Dante reasoned to her.

Andrea opened her mouth to retort, but closed it after nothing came out.

"Fine whats first _master."_ her eyes rolled and sarcasm dripped from her lips.

"Basics let's go." Dante started to show her basic movements for close range fighting.

(E/N because i am sure no one cares about the training more than this montage time!)

*Fighter by: Christina Aguilera*

For the next week Dante and Andrea fought against each other every moment they could get, lunch; free period; after class, with every clash Andrea got better, Dante pushed her until she was drenched with sweat and could barely walk, when she tried to give up he would make her continue, she got good, not to the level as someone who trained for years for close quarters but enough to hold her own for a bit in a singles fight. It took three days to learn how to fight and mover her other two Chakrams at the same time, she made a deadly pincer attack. The other activities during their week involved regular class work Dante soon learned his favourite teacher was Professor Port, Derke and Edwards was Doctor Oobleck, and Andrea liked sleep.

Friday rolled along before anyone knew it and they all went to class…..

"Good morning students, I am pleased to announce that the technical difficulties involving the scrolls and the aura readers have been resolved so before we continue we will be syncing our Auras to our scrolls so that the rest of your teammates can monitor your aura levels in and out of combat." Gylndila was in no mood for games today, they had the big team fight then room for one randomly generated match before the bell.

"Simply follow the instructions once teams RWBY and DEAD are ready they can set up in the ring and we will start."

Edward did a quick look around he spotted the blonde guy that he had seen get shoved into the rocket locker, he had placed his hand on screen and looked to be in deep focus. It took a moment but his aura started to flare around him it was a pure white light, near blinding to look at. It lasted a second or two the died down. Edward raised an eyebrow.

He looked to team ANGL and saw Alex's flaring his aura, It was pure silver in colour, Grace looked like she was resisting the urge to jump and scream for joy as she placed her hand on the scrolls screen sensor, her aura flared white nowherenowhere as bright as Jaunes but still bright. He noticed something rippling by Grace and saw Laura flaring her aura, there was no colour but the air looked to be moving as if something was disturbing the air, next to her Natalie's crimson red aura roared around her making a few other students step back a bit.

Edward shrugged and placed his hand on the sensor, his aura flared a deep purple around him, it flowed calmly around him like a cloak, his ears twitched from underneath his hat, he looked behind him and noticed Blake watching him, he smiled and nodded at her before he looked back to his scroll and noticed that his school picture had appeared next to a green line that had 100 underneath it. Andreas appeared underneath his and he looked up at her, the aura around her was sea green. Edward looked to Dante and Derek next both auras activating at the same time, Derek's was deep ocean blue, Dante and odd mix of smoke black and molten red swirled around him.

"Ready?" Edward asked his partner as he strapped the scroll to his wrist holster,

"As ill ever be." Andreas voice filled with nerves, her skin slightly pale (more than usual)

"Youll do great you have worked as hard of not harder than the rest of us, im proud of you partner." he bumped her shoulder with his fist, She blushed a bit, "Thanks partner."

"Love birds! Come on let's go!" Derek yelled at the pair, Edwards wolf ears burned and Andreas blush deepened. They ran to rejoin their teammates

"Before we go out there." Dante turned to his team, "I just wanted to say that I am proud of all of us, we all worked hard and did our best. No matter what happens it is an honour to work with you all." Dantes eyes watered a little, "I don't just consider you three my friends or teammates you are my family, and i will do anything for my family," he stook out his arm, "we fight not for ourselves but for each other." he smiled at his friends

"Agreed brother." Derek put his hand out on top of Dantes

Edward not one for big displays of emotion simply smiled and put his hand on top of theirs

Andrea was crying tears of joy, "you three are my family too." she added her hand to the pile.

"Together!" All four of them said in perfect harmony throwing their hands into the air they walked onto the battle stage.

 _Bit too early for you to be family, Andrea._ Derek thought to himself, _WAY too trusting and naive_

Dante cloak on hood up, black combat pants and a black tactical vest on over a grey undershirt.

Edward wore blue jeans and a purple hoodie with an ammo belt slung across his chest, his black fedora resting on his head.

Derek had on green camo cargo pants and a belt littered with grenades and ammo, he also wore a black hoodie and fingerless black gloves.

Andrea wore pastel skinny jeans and a pink hoodie tied off around her waist, a black tank top on as well.

There they stood shoulder to shoulder before Team RWBY, "Students this is our first duel between students of the semester, this will be a clean fight you will stop by my command or when your opponent yields. Good luck, you may begin at the buzzer." A red counted down clock appeared above the arena and counted down from 30.

"Don't you dare go easy on us." Dante said to their opponents

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ruby replied

"I don't know, it would be a bit nice…" Derek said nervously.

"Nope" Ruby squeaked.

 _Here we go._ Dante's heart threatened to leap from his chest.

"Plan change three and four take black, two yellow, one red and white." Dante's final orders sounded throughout the arena.

"Confirm." Derkes sights all lined up

"Copy." Edwards blade lowered at the others.

"Roger dodger." Andreas chakrum circling her.

 **DING**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Believing in Fate Part One**

 **E/N turning point here people after this the real story begins. There's allot roads we can take so send us the stuff you want to see happen and any ideas you want us to try, it's gonna be fun,hope you all enjoy. And yes i know this is the second two parter already but this ones just because of length**

The second the bell went off Edward vanished as Derek started to unload on Blake, in the time it took Blake's faunus ears to register the gunshot he had fired three rounds two for the chest one at the head, the first round striking a clone and the other two embedding themselves into the wall where she once stood. Yang ran forward as the shots were fired, she ran straight for Andrea who was guarding Derek her Chakram circling around him, she made it almost halfway when she felt cold steel slash her back. She whipped around arms crossed in front of her just in time to block a downwards strike from her attacker Edward.

"Oh so rough, at least buy me dinner first~." she planted her boot into his stomach sending him back a good meter. When he landed he vanished again,

"One night stand kinda guy huh…." Yang smiled, lowering herself into a boxer's pose and waited.

When Dante heard the first shot go off he ran with all his might right at his intended target, Miss Schnee. Smoke trailing behind him the white clad warrior barely had time to block with a glyph. Dante kicked weiss in the stomach, spun on his heel and fired one shot from each moonless nights .44s at the red reaper forcing her to give him her full attention.

"Ice flower!" Ruby shouted as she rushed forward

"We are not calling it that!" Weiss placed a speed glyph below Ruby as she dashed.

Dante swung his chain in a wide arc, ensnaring crescent rose as Ruby came forward, he yanked her forward, her momentum causing her to fall forward and Dante planted a solid side kick to the face, Weiss dashed forward and begun to jab him with her weapon, she landed 3 strikes his torso and he deflected the one aimed at his head with his left scythe blade, Ruby jumped to her feet and yanked Crescent rose free from Moonless nights bonds, she took one shot at Dante which force him to back off.

 _Really starting to regret this now…._ He thought, he stole a glance at his wrist where his scroll was strapped; Dante 75; Edward 80; Derek 96; Andrea 98.

"That all you got ice queen?" A smirk across Dante's face

Ruby suppressed a giggle.

Weiss looked to glare at her

The second she turned her head he fired two more shots one at each them.

Team ANGL watched from the stands above, the entire class had pretty much separated into two factions team DEAD and RWBY most of the guys were on the RWBY side, a few some how had posters of Yang.

There were considerably less people on DEAD's side, people cheered when the match started, immediately full of action, Grace was standing on her seat laughing her ass off, Laura cheered on the guys and Andrea with Natalie, and Alex was on the RWBY side of the arena watching very intently. Alex had actually ended up sitting next to team JNPR, he didn't know any of them personally but he had run checks on them considering they lived across the hall from his target. Nora was screaming for someone to break someone's leg, Jaune cheered, Pyrrha yelled encouragement to her friends and Ren sat there quietly enjoying the fight. Alex groaned when he saw Weiss turn her head and take a shot to the face, her aura dropped from about 90 to 79. She got knocked on her ass and Ruby rushed forward engaging in close quarters. Alex sat their and sighed, _god she's a noob._

"NICE SHOT DANTE!" Laura yelled as she watched weiss land on her ass,

"Holy crap did you see Edward?!" Natalie yelled grabbing laura's arm.

"No what?"

"Look!"

Back with Edward he was deflecting every of Yang's punches, she punched he knocked her hand away then vanish, fall back then rush her from a new angle, _I need to end this now,_ he thought, so he pumped his aura through his body to amp his speed, he landed three blows on Yang in the time it took her to throw a punch. He glanced at his aura gauge, Edward 65, he turned visible behind her and unloaded on her with his laser rifle, five shots the the back, yang rolled on the floor to close the distance and blocked a laser with ember cecilia, she threw a jab to Edward's face then a kick to his stomach pushing him back, no snide remarks this time this was a real battle.

Blake was fed up with that goddamn sniper, she figured his semblance must affect his speed or something, no one could change targets that fast; she was constantly using her shadow clones to try and get within range, Blake stopped and sliced a round in half before it hit her, she sheathed Gambit Shroud and turned it into her handgun and unloaded the mag as she rushed forward once more, Andreas Chakrums moved to intercept the bullets allowing Derek to line up another shot. Blake used her aura to amp her jump as she sailed toward Derek she took a round straight in the chest taking a considerably large chunk from her aura but she was now on top of Derek and Andrea. She unsheathed her weapon and grabbed her sheath and did a double downward strike, halfway through two chackrums blocked her blades and were pushing against her.

"AHHHHHH!" Blake looked up to see Andrea screaming and charging her,the two floating chakrums looking like snowflakes the two she held like flower petals, the flakes flew around her and repeatedly slammed into her blades, Andrea ran up and started slashing at Blakes stomach and limbs, while she slashed a chackrum would try to hit her from the opposite side.

 _It's like fighting two people at once!_ Blake used a shadow clone to evade and forced Andrea onto the defensive; before Blake could land a solid blow she had to stop to block another sniper round, Derek had run a good 11 meters away and was starting to fire again. Five shots roared through the air, as Blake moved to dodge or deflect Andrea capitalized and commenced another pincer attack, her two floating snowflakes from either side and her down the middle.

Blake noticed too late, she got distracted from the tag team attack, a clone took her place for the blades but two of the bullets stuck her left leg, and Andrea slashed Blake's stomach. _BUZZ_ "Blake Belladona is out." Blake looked up at the big screen. Blake 05, Ruby 75, Yang 50, Weiss 60. She spared a glance on DEADs side of the board, Andrea 24, Derek 40, Dante 32, Edward 50. _All four of them have been constantly using their semblances….. No wonder there auras are so low._ Blake jogged off the arena and turned to watch the fight.

Edward was regretting that last hit, not cause it hit him but because he was currently watching a fair amount of Yang's blonde hair fall to the foor. Yang's eyes closed and she sighed, the air around her heating up, "You…. YOU BASTARD!" Her thunderous roar made the entire crowd stop cheering and go silent, her eyes pure crimson and her hair bursting into flames she surged forward taking a stab from Edward and punched him straight in the face, he flew across the entire arena slamming head first into the opposite wall, luckily his hat stayed on but sadly his aura dropped to 1, _BUZZ_ "Edward Blade is out" he was also unconscious. Yang turned her head just in time to get a fire dust sniper round to the face, her head shot sideways, she paused, spat, and looked at the offender with glowing red eyes. Derek shit himself (not literally). Yang fired both gauntlets behind her to propeled herself forward; flying towards Derek, Andreas blades intercepted her keeping her from landing on Derek but not stopping her completely she landed out of her melee attack range so she flared her aura instead, it caused a heat wave that knocked both Andrea and Derek back a bit. Everything froze for Derek as Yang charged him in slow motion using his stumbling to punch him in the face and slam him so hard agasint the floor that he bounced off the arena plate form. _BUZZ_ "Derek is out by both aura depletion and ring out."

Andrea wasted no time she ran up and threw her two weapons, her other ones now somewhere else on the field. Yang blocked one but the other hit her in the chest and started spinning like a circular saw, if it hadnt been for aura Yang would have confetti coming out of her right now. _BUZZ_ Yang Xio Long is out by aura depletion." Andreas blade stopped spinning and she recalled them to her, she looked towards Dante.

While all this was going on Dante was getting his ass kicked by the whiterose combo, when Weiss had started using her glyphs to keep him from going on the offensive he knew he was in trouble. Ruby was slowly chipping down his aura and Weiss would fly in for big strikes. He looked at his Aura reader, 15. Now or never.

He leaped back and stood up straight, closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them he removed his left eyes hazel contact lens and his red eye began to glow. His flames began to lick his chains and cloak and his aura gauge went from 15 all the way to 40. "Playtimes over."

As he said that Weiss was thrown off to the side by an invisible force, both Ruby and Dante looked over to see Andrea going one on one with the Heiress. Weiss clearly had her outclassed but Andrea would at least be able to hold her off for a bit.

But of course the unexpected happen, Ruby and Dante looked at each other and back to their teammates, they dashed forward both committing one strike, "Double K.O, Andrea and Weiss by aura depletion." Dante had finished Weiss with one blow and Ruby did the same to Andrea. Both were on the floor dazed and confused.

Both speedsters, both leaders, walked to opposite sides of the room, reloaded their weapons and dropped into ready stances, as though it were a fresh duel. Ruby's aura was at 35 and Dante 38, both with full magazines. The crowd roared with approval, people yelling at one side to kick the others ass.

Ruby grabbed her hood and pulled it over her face, Dante did the same, the room watched as each auras dropped drastically as the focused all their energy into one final strike.

"Sorry Red can't let you win, too much at stake."

Ruby remained silent focused solely on her attack.

In a flash of smoke and roses it was over, to fast for anyone to see what happened all they saw where the petals falling gently to the earth and smoke peacefully vanishing into the air. They had both blasted past the other slashing as they went by, both held their poses as they waited for the buzzer. Ruby fell to one knee and the crowd gasped. Dante dropped his weapons and fell forward, his cloak had gone out and his aura flared once and shattered knocking him out. Before he could hit the ground Ruby caught him, "I got yah buddy." She smirked

Glyndila went on over the loudspeakers, "Team RWBY is victorious after an extremely close match, congratulations."

The crowd cheered.

But none of the fighters did, they all looked at each other and then to their unconscious comrade, the realization just hitting them, DEAD lost, Dante was going home, wherever that would be.

"Well maybe we can do something?" Ruby's emotions were conflicted, she had just won her first battle and made some new friends in the process but now one of those new friends may be sent away.

Team DEAD's scrolls beeped as Dante's aura counter came back online, 1, "Okay that one hurt, good hit red."

"You too." She said helping him back to his feet.

"What now?" Blake asked the group.

They were standing off to the side while Glyindila was selecting two students for the singles match.

Edward poked the unconscious Derek with his sword and said "Maybe we can go for pizza."

 **E/N there you all go part one, question. Am I getting better a fight scenes? They are cool and important to the story and i don't want them to suck. And don't worry after this "arc" team ANGL will have there own little misadventure. (Dun dun duuuun~ foreshadowing - Twisted Jester)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Believing in Fate Ch. 8 Part Two**

Teams RWBY and DEAD stood there at the end of the ring waiting for Goodwitch to give them their next instruction. Andrea wanted to say something anything to fix this, but she couldn't find the words, everyone else was silent to so they must not know what to say either. She finally found people who cared for her, who were willing to give their time and knowledge to her without her dad paying them, for the first time since her mom left she felt like she had family again, _I won't let anyone tear the four of us apart._ She hoped no one could see her hand clench into a tight fist.

Edward noticed Andrea tense up, _Not really sure what to do or say right now,_ his ears were flat against his head under his hat and Derek was still trying to come to.

"Guys listen, if I do have to go I want you guys to stay at Beacon." Dante couldn't meet Edward's eyes, "Fuck that! Wherever you go I go that was th-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen." Dante raised his voice.

Edward went silent and Dante looked him in the eyes, he hadn't replaced his contact, it had been a long time since he had seen Dante outside of battle without hiding it.

"Beacon is your only chance and you know it, I won't let you throw it all away. If I have to go promise me not as a friend but as family that you and Derek will stay here." He never broke eye contact.

"But…" Edward protested  
"Promise me. Please." Dante said on the verge of pleading.  
"I… I promise." Edward conceded.

Dante and Edward hugged it out, Goodwitch walked over as they were finishing.

"Mr. Inferno please report to Ozpin's office alone, the rest of you please return to your seats the next duel is about to begin." She said calmly, she walked off to the side to referee the match, Cardin vs Jaune, everyone turned to where Dante was standing to maybe say goodbye or say good luck but all they found was a fading smoke.

The elevator to Ozpin's office was strangely calming, while this could spell the end of Dante's time at Beacon he had nothing but respect of the headmaster of Beacon and will respect any decision he made. _I've done nothing but my best._ He smiled to himself with a tinge of pain in his eyes, but no regret, and walked out the opening doors.

Time ticked ever forward in Ozpin's office, every second followed by a tick and the low rumble of gears from the clocktower. Ozpin sat at his desk eyes forward, coffe cup to his right and what appeared to be the grip to a sword with dragon wings as the hand guard in the middle of the desk.

" please have a seat, we have many a matter to discuss." His voice calm and slightly cheerful

Dante sat and waited quietly for Ozpin to start, he recognized the object in front of him and he felt a cold sweat develop on his brow.

"I see you recognize this, what can you tell me about it?"

"May I?" Dante gestured to the object

Ozpin nodded hands folded in front of his face watching intently

Dante grabbed the hilt and shuddered, "I haven't seen one of these since I was 6 years old…" He flicked out his arm to one side and a half meter long black steel katana came out of the hilt, snap stick style. "Weapon of a Flame tribe in the deserts of Vacuo," He began to explain examining the weapon up close, "Not standard issue, they are given only to the chiefs, heirs to the chief or warrior of great valour and honour. The bottom opens to accept fire dust crystals,it ignites the blade." He tapped a button under one wing and the blade retracted. "That's all i know about it." He laid it on the table.

"This was found by the VPD," Ozpin started to talk now, "They found it on embeded in an Ex white fang member,, he was going to testify in court, his head was taken off the body and he was branded with this symbol." He held up a picture of a hollow circle with what looks like a curved shuriken in the middle each point touching the circle. It looked like what remained of the symbol on Dante's cloak.

Dante closed his eyes, "What would you have me do."  
"You are to stay at Beacon, to become the best you could possibly be, and in return i'm giving team DEAD a special mission, no one must know but you and me." Ozpin said in his ever calm voice, hands resting on his cane.  
"Yes sir." Dante nodded sharply.  
"Your mission, find out about this flame tribes involvement with the white fang and put an end to it, how you do so is to your discretion, but you must attend class and continue on as if this mission does not exist, understood?" Ozpin said with a hard voice that would not take no for an answer.  
"Yes but one question."  
"What is it?" Ozpin asked

"I lied when I said I didn't know more, I know whose blade that was, and my question has two parts, one can I keep this. And two how long have you known my sister has been in vale?" Dante's voice quivered a bit at the mention of his sister, it has been awhile since he saw her...

"To the first one yes it is yours." He gestured to the blade, "To the latter that's a much longer story…"

Derek had come to just as Jaunes fight had begun, he was in a seat next to Natalie and Edward, Teams RWBY and JNPR sat a row below them. Rubbing his head he swore to himself. Derek leaned over to Edward and whispered "So how badly did Dante kick their asses?"

Edward looked at him with a weary look. Derek nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"So we're fucked?" Derek stated more than asked.

"Pretty much." Edward said plainly.  
"Your so reassuring" Derek said with dry sarcasm and sighed.  
"I try…" Edward's voice trailed off.  
They all winched when Cardin nutted Jaune

"What an asshole." Andrea said

Edward and Derek looked at her with mild shock, first time they had heard her curse

"What? He is." Andrea protested.

They shrugged and watched Goodwitch criticize the match

All of them wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. After Jaune was done getting shit kicked they all went to lunch.

Weiss started doing her nails as they got to the table, Blake pulled out a book and Nora immediately began a story,

"There we were in the middle of the night!" Nora said dramatically

Yangs and Derek's eyes where glued to Nora as she recalled the dream she had last night.

"It was day." Ren's voice neutral as always

"We were surrounded by Ursi!" She stood up

"They were beowulf's." Ren corrected

"DOZENS OF THEM!" She yelled

"Two of them." Ren said with a sigh

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I made a boat load of Lein selling Ursa skin rugs." She said proudly with a smile on her face

"She's been having this recurring dream for months now." Ren said with a sigh

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrah said with concern

"Hm, yeah why." Jaunes voice sounded defeated

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby said as she waved her hands around.

"Guys seriously, im fine." He gave a nervous little laugh.

Everyone at the tables attention was drawn to the other side of the room; Cardin and his team had surrounded a rabbit faunus girl and where making faces at her, Jaune curled his hand into a fist.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrah stated

"Yah, he's a dick." Andrea said taking a bite of her muffin

"Cardin Winchester? He just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes." Jaune waved his hand around as if trying to wave away the accusation that he was getting bullied.

"He's a bully." Ruby stated calmly

"He's also a racist little bitch." Edward said as he played with some grub on his tray absent mindly.

"Oh please, name one time he's bullied me" He put air quotes around bullied

Everyone at the table took turns recalling an event where cardin bullied jaune, from hallway shoves to the rocket locker incident.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune nervously laughed

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrah said putting her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah man, we could beat him up." Edward said; he is not in the greatest mood.

Nora shot up from the table, "OH! We'll break his legs!" Her eyes going wide

"She know's how it's done." Edward pointed his fork at her

"Guys really it's fine." Jaune stood up food on his tray untouched, "Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me he's a jerk to everyone."

"STOP that hurts!" A clearly feminine voice yelled in protest.

They all looked over to see Cardin yanking on the ears of a bunny fanus girl and laughing, his team forming a semicircle around her.

"Please stop…" her voice near tears

"See told you they were real, what a freaky bitch." He gave her a shove and laughed as she quickly scurred away as the rest of Cardin's team yelled insults, one threw a milk carton at her as she fled.

Derek kinda heard someone say something about it hard being a faunus and he thought he saw Jaune leave the room, but he was already approaching Cardin, his body on autopilot. Probably still a bit brain damaged from Yang.

"HEY! ASSHOLE!" Derek's voice rang throughout the cafeteria silencing the voices, "You wanna fight, fight me, tomorrow dueling class one on one asshole." His external voice calm and confident, internally _HE'S THE SIZE OF A FUCKING MOUNTAIN! WHY! WHY AM I DOING THIS!_

"Why are you so riled up man? She's just a stinking Faunus." Cardin chuckled

As he finished there was suddenly a blade at his throat, Derek had extended his naginata, "One on One tomorrow, unless your not man enough." Derek's voice oozed venom

"All right hot shot you're on. Hope you have your last will and testament ready bitch cause i'm gonna kill your ass." Cardin 's face was snide and cocky.

Derek nodded put away his weapon and went back to his table. Nora look at Derek excitedly, "Now can we break his legs!" Her eyes wild and a massive smirk across her face.

Dante walked into the cafeteria as things went quiet, he was about to ask what was up when he heard Derek's voice yelling at Cardin. _Good for him._ Then he heard him challenge him to a fight, _oh god what has he done,_ he walked over as Nora was suggesting leg breaking, "I like the way she thinks." He said with a smirk as he sat down next to Andrea at the end of the table.

"YOU'RE NOT GONE!" She yelled as she gave him a hug.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me, and Derek, gutsy move challenging Cardin, it's for a good reason i hope?" Dante looked to his partner.

"Yah it is, I'm done with his shit, he bullies Jaune and we all just saw him physically assaulted a female student, i couldn't stand it anymore… And i think I'm still a bit concussed from Yang's rocket punch." He pointed his thumb at Yang and rubbed his forehead

"Oh please I didn't hit you that har-… No i totally did." She laughed a bit before high fiving Nora.

"Well seeing as you're going to need this," Dante said reaching into his pants pocket, "Happy early birthday partner." He placed 3 .50 electric dust rounds on the table, "Make 'em count man." He nodded and took a bite of an apple that he picked up earlier.

"Dude Cardin's in plate armour from head to toe." Edward stated examining one of the rounds, "Remind me to film this." Edward smiled mischievously.

"How much did these cost?" Derek asked in awe.

"Don't worry about it." Dantes tone stern.

"Alright." Derek didn't seem to happy about it but he let the subject go.

They all chatted for a bit before lunch ended, Pyrah and Ruby clearly distraught over Jaune.

"See you guys tomorrow?" Ruby asked the general group.

"Sure you guys are cool." Natalie gave Yang a fist bump

"Yah see you in class." Dante nodded with a smile on his face

As the groups separated, RWBY and JNPR going one way DEAD and ANGL going the other, Derek's gaze lingered on the leaving group for a few moments before leaving as well.

"Seriously dude you okay that's the second time you've done that?" Dante asked a few moments later, all eyes on the partners now.

"Done what?" Derek's voice a tad nervous

"Stared at team RWBY while they leave." Dante's face suddenly lite up, "Which one is it?" He suddenly got excited

"One is what?" Derek got a little sweaty

Andrea and squealed a little and Grace just gave a knowing smirk, "OH OH I bet it's Weiss!" Andrea's voice entering a frighteningly high pitch

Edward chuckled, "You know man Jaunes called dibs on the ice queen."

At Weiss mention Alex looked over with interest but then immediately lost it due to him not caring about teen drama.

"Nah man it's gotta Yang." Dante said to Andrea

"Does anyone care what I have to say?" Derek complained, "I can say literally anything i want right now huh…" He said when no one answered him.

"I bet it's Blake." Edward said calmly, hands on his head as they continued to walk down the halls.

"It is not!" Derek really tried to keep his cool, to his credit if Edward wasn't a fanus he would have gotten away with it.

"Nope it totally is, nervous tick in your voice, happens whenever you lie." Edward had the largest shit eating grin on his face.

Andrea was clearly struggling to keep in all her excitement, "I ship it, SO HARD!" Her face was red with effort.

"You gotta make a move man." Natalie said patting him on the shoulder, "Cute girl like that, you're gonna have some competition." She smirked at Derek's pure terror.

"I don't understand you people sometimes." Laura said calmly, "There's grimm to be killed and you're worrying about girls."

Grace started skipping, "Well Laura some of us have human emotions…You'll learn before the year's out." She started whistling again, Alex went to the other side of the hallway to escape her.

"Guys Blake is just a friend." Derek said putting his hands out in front of him.

"Oh denial that seals it, you're falling hard bro." Natalie said this as though it were an absolute.

"Screw you guys i'm going to bed." Derek said as they finally got to their dorms.

"Don't be like that." Natalie said as Derek closed the door.

"He'll be fine." Andrea said as she tried to open the door. "Ummm Derek the doors locked…"

Now Derek had the shit eating grin on his face as he put on his headphones and started listening to music on his scroll, _well that was fun…_

 **E/N Well there we go second two parter is done and the base line is now set. As with the actual show this will get allot darker as it progresses, I will put a warning before the chapters that will be M rated, i will try my best to keep it T, if anyone feels should just up the rating permanently just say in a review or PM, Thanks and have a great day of murder and fun times.**


End file.
